Book 2: Double Trouble
by Shuhei's Shining Princess
Summary: Toshiro: I have to write a summary? Rangiku: Yes, that way people will know what the story is about. Toshiro: They can read the story, I am not writing a summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of Tite Kubo's work. If you see a name you do not recognize it is an OC.

**Chapter 1**

"Oh Shuhei. This is a lovely spot." A white haired, golden eyed, olive-skinned beauty said as she leaned against a man. He had black hair, three scars over his right eye. On his left side he had a blue tattooed stripe and a 69.

Placing his arm around the woman's shoulder, Shuhei kissed the top of her head. "I'm glad you like it, Yuizoran." Shuhei placed his hand on Yuizoran's swollen abdomen.

Yuizoran smiled as she placed her hand on top of Shuhei's, "I'm glad I fell in love with you several years ago." Yuizoran tilted her head up.

Shuhei looked down as he smiled. Looking down into her lovely golden eyes, he lowered his head and kissed her. At that moment the baby that was growing inside of Yuizoran kicked. Shuhei pulled his head back and smiled. Yuizoran smiled back. Looking down she said, "This is a really active one."

Shuhei removed his arm from around her shoulders and was about to say something when he was interrupted by children squealing as they bowled him over.

"I win!" A girl with black hair on top and white on bottom said as she hugged Shuhei.

"No, I win!" Another girl said. She looked just like her sister. Shuhei smiled as he laid his head back and hugged his two girls to his chest. They had black hair on top, white hair on bottom. The only difference was their eyes. One of the girl's left eye was golden, while her right eye was black. Her sister's eyes were the opposite. Her left eye was black and her right eye was golden.

A black haired, golden eyes girl came running over. Stopping, she bowed and said, "I'm sorry Father. I tried to keep them busy longer, but they left when I turned my back."

Shuhei looked at her from where he was laying. He sat up holding the two girls. "Don't worry about it Yuzuki."

Yuizoran spoke from where she was sitting with her hands on her stomach, "We didn't expect you to keep them for long." Yuizoran patted the blanket next to her, "Come sit next to me Yuzuki."

Shuhei stood up and then asked from where he was standing with the two girls in his arms, "Where's Chisaki?"

Yuzuki jumped up from where she had just sat down, "Oh, I better go and get her. She's gathering flowers." Yuzuki took off in the direction she had come from, her hair flying behind her.

Shuhei walked over to place the two girls down next to Yuizoran. After placing them down he extended his hand out to Yuizoran. Yuizoran took his hand, "You know Shuhehi, if this next child is a girl you'll be teased even worse than what you are now."

Shuhei pulled Yuizoran to her feet, "I'll just tell them that I'm surrounded by the prettiest girls around." He tapped Yuizoran on the nose causing her to smile. "I'll have to beat the boys off with my zanpaktou."

The girl with the left golden eye trotted over and tugging on Shuhei's hakima asked, "Are we really pretty?"

Shuhei bent down and placing his hand on the girl's shoulder said, "To me you are, Harumi."

"What about me?" The girl with the right golden eye asked, not to be left out.

Shuhei turned to her and placed his hand on top of her head, "You're pretty too, Ayame."

0000000

Yuzuki ran up to a white haired, black eyed girl. The girl was bent over, picking flowers as she was humming a song that Yuzuki knew that their mother sang. "Chisaki!" Yuzuki called waving her hand to get the girl's attention. Chisaki looked up and smiled at her older sister of two years. "We're getting ready to leave, Chisaki." Yuzuki said as she came up behind Chisaki.

Chisaki nodded as she stood up with an armful of flowers. "I'm ready." Joining her sister they turned and started to leave the meadow.

00000000

A man with red hair and tribal tattoos was walking with a tall woman with long black hair. "Oh look Renji, isn't that Yuzuki and Chisaki?" the woman asked the man. Pointing in the direction she was indicating.

Looking in the direction she was pointing in, Renji saw the two girls heading their way. Renji and the woman walked towards the girls. When they got to them, Renji asked, "Yuzuki, Chisaki, where are you're parents?"

Yuzuki smiled, "They're up there with Harumi and Ayame." she pointed up the hilltop behind Renji.

Renji turned and squinted, trying to see the people that Yuzuki pointed at. "You're kinda far from them, aren't you?" Renji turned to look at Yuzuki questioningly.

"Not really." Yuzuki said looking back at the figures on the hill. Yuzuki then turned to the woman that was with Renji. The woman had black wavy hair and a white sash over her shoulders. "How have you been Isha?" Yuzuki asked.

Isha smiled, "I've been well, how's your mother doing?"

Yuzuki turned her head as she started walking, "She's doing fine, but, "Yuzuki stopped walking, "she's been really tired with this one." Yuzuki got a worried look on her face. "She also said that it's almost time for the baby to come."

Isha walked over to Yuzuki and laid her hand on Yuzuki's shoulder. Yuzuki turned to look at her. Isha smiled, "Don't worry. She wouldn't have left the Seireitei if the baby was going to come any time soon."

Yuzuki smiled at Isha before trotting off to catch up with Chisaki. Renji walked up to Isha and placing his arm across her shoulders, leaned against her. Isha, feeling his weight, almost fell over. Bracing herself, she jabbed him in the stomach with her elbow. Renji grabbed his stomach as he groaned and leaned over.

"What was that for?" Renji asked as he looked up at Isha.

Isha glared down at him as she crossed her arms, "You know better than to use me as your post."

Renji grimaced and looked down at the ground before he stood up straight, still holding his stomach with one hand. Isha smiled mischievously before she turned and took off for the meadow that Chisaki and Yuzuki had just left.

00000000

Harumi and Ayame took off running down the hill but then turned and hid in the bushes, watching their parents. Shuhei had taken Yuizoran into his arms and as he lowered his head to kiss Yuizoran, Harumi covered Ayame's mouth while Ayame covered Harumi's mouth. They watched as Shuhei kissed Yuizoran and giggled quietly.

Feeling another sharp pain in her abdomen, Yuizoran turned her head away from Shuhei as she grimaced and placed her hand on her swollen belly. Getting a worried look on his face, Shuhei took Yuizoran's hand, "Is something wrong?"

Yuizoran turned back and plastering a smile on her face said, "It's nothing."

Harumi and Ayame looked at each other worriedly from where they were hiding. They had never seen their father getting worried over their mother. At that moment Yuizoran got a shocked look on her face.

Renji and Isha sat up from where they were laying in the meadow. Looking at each other, they jumped up and started running in the direction they felt the immense spiritual pressure.

Yuzuki looked towards the hillside where her family was. As she looked up, Renji and Isha ran past, swords drawn.

Renji yelled as he ran past, "Stay back!"

Yuzuki stood still as she watched as terror ran through her body.

Yuizoran leaned against the tree, holding Harumi and Ayame as she panted. Pain ripped through her body as she bent over groaning. Harumi and Ayame snuggled closer to her as Shuhei fought the monster, protecting his family. Renji came over the hill just as, what Renji thought was an arrancar, threw Shuhei to the side against a tree, knocking him unconscious.

"Puny soul reaper scum." the male arrancar chuckled, "I wasn't after you..." His sentence was cut off as Renji came down with his sword. The arrancar raised his sword to block Renji's attack.

"Why is it everyone is attacking me when I haven't even challenged them." The arrancar said nonchalantly. Renji leaped back in surprise. At that moment he heard Yuizoran bite back a scream.

Turning to Isha, Renji said, "Take care of Yuizoran!" turning back to the arrancar, he placed both hands on the hilt of his sword, "I'll take care of this monster."

"That's not very nice." the arrancar said, "calling somebody a monster just because you don't know their name."

Renji growled as he blocked the arrancar's attack. Isha sheathed her sword as she went to Yuizoran. Placing her hand on Yuizoran's sweaty face, Isha looked at her. Pulling her hand away, she gently touched Harumi and Ayame. They looked at her. Looking at them, she asked, "Do you think you can move your dad over here?"

Harumi's lip quivered, "I think we can."

Ayame agreed, "We'll try."

Isha took Yuizoran's hand, hoping Renji would be able to keep the arrancar at bay.

000000000

Several minutes later, Harumi and Ayame came back, dragging Shuhei. Panting they laid him down next to Isha. "Here he is, Isha." Harumi said out of breathe.

At that moment, the arrancar threw a spiritual blast towards them, hitting the tree above Isha and the others. Turning to Renji, Isha yelled at him, "We need help!"

Renji turned his head, momentarily taking his eyes off of his opponent, to glare at her. "What else do you what me to do?! I'm trying!" Renji looked back at the arrancar, "I just can't seem to get an attack in."

Using Zabimaru in shikai form Renji kept the arrancar busy for what seemed like hours. Just as Renji was getting fed up with not being able to wound the guy, he heard a baby's cries. He ducked to avoid an attack, causing it to hit the tree again.

"Renji!" Isha angrily yelled.

Renji turned and asked, "What would you like me to do?! Stand unguarded and dance in front of him?"

Yuizoran tiredly raising her hand gathered her spiritual energy, "Why do I have to do everything myself?" she asked as she sent the blast towards the arrancar.

Renji got a horrified look on his face as the ball of energy came at him. As it got closer, his life flashed before his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of Tite Kubo's work. If you see a name you do not recognize it is an OC.

**Chapter 2**

**Two Years Earlier**

As Renji allowed the warm water to run down his body, he got the feeling he wasn't the only one in his room. Turning the water off he stood there listening, hearing young voices.

Earlier that morning, two pairs of eyes watched from the doorway as Renji walked to the bathroom and closed the door. Opening the door revealed two little girls of four years old. They had black hair with white on the bottom. Leaning in they looked around to make sure Renjni had gone for good.

Looking at each other they giggled quietly. The two girls trotted over to Renji's closet and pulled out his clothes, headband, and lieutenant's badge, putting them on. One girl put on the haori and headband while the other put on the hakama and badge. The girl who put the on the hakama rolled the legs up and tied it really tight around her waist. The other girl just held her hands in the sleeves.

Wrapping a towel around his waist after drying off, Renji walked over to the door. Hearing the two girls he slid the door open and glareddown at them. The two girls looked up at him in surprise.

The girl with the badge told the girl with the headband, "I think we need to go Captain Harumi."

Harumi agreed, "I quite agree with you Lieutenant Ayame." And with that the two girls turned and ran out the door with Renji not to far behind them.

"Get back here you brats!" Renji yelled at their retreating backs.

The ran around the barracks, causing some of the woman from other squads to see Renji wrapped in a towel. When the woman caught sight of Renji, they squealed and ran after him. Ukitake stepped out of his room just as the two girls were running by squad thirteen's barracks.

Ukitake seeing them chuckled, "What are you two doing?"

Harumi and Ayame hid behind him as Harumi answered, "We're hiding."

Renji came running up at that moment, out of breath and as mad as the girls had ever seen him. Pointing to the two girls, Renji's eye twitched, "You two are in big trouble."

Ukitake placed his hands on the girl's heads, looking at Renji he asked calmly, "What did they do this time, Renji?"

"They...took my clothes! Now I'm late for my meeting with Byakuya!" Renji said as he shook his finger at the girls as he held the towel in place around his waist.

Ukitake looked down at the girls, "Is that true?" he still thought their eyes looked funny. Harumi he knew had a left golden eye while Ayame had a right golden eye, leaving the other one black.

Harumi looked down in shame, she knew Ukitake was angry at her even if he didn't show it. "Yes, uncle Ukitake."

Ayame looked down also when Ukitake looked at her, "We just wanted to know how it felt to be lieutenant and captain."

Ukitake shook his head. _"I wonder how Shuhei and Yuizoran ever keep up with these two."_

Shuhei seeing the crowd pushed his way through, getting to the front he saw Renji wrapped in a towel. "What's going on here Renji?" Shuhei asked as he walked up to him.

Renji turning to Shuhei said as he pointed to Ukitake, "Your brats have taken my clothes and won't return them."

Shuhei's jaw tightened. Opening his mouth he was about to tell Renji to never call his children brats, but then decided it wasn't worth it. Turning to Ukitake, he saw the two girls peeking out from behind him. Sighing he walked over and asked, "Did you girls really take Renji's clothes?"

Harumi stepped out from behind Ukitake. She held her arms out so that he could see them she answered, "Yes Daddy, we took Renji's clothes."

Ayame stepped out and crossing her hands in front of her waist she said quietly, "We were going to return them."

Shuhei crossed his arms and looked down at them, "What do you need to do then?"

Ayame took the hakama off along with the badge and handed it to Renji. Harumi begrudgingly followed her lead. Taking his stuff from the girls Renji almost felt sorry for them. Shaking his head, he turned to head back to his room. The crowd of women split apart, allowing Renji through. When Renji got to the end, he noticed one beautiful woman looking at him in contempt. Smiling, he waved at her. Seeing him waving at her she crossed her arms and walked away.

Shuhei turned back to the two girls and uncrossing his arms said, "Why don't I take you home."

As Shuhei took their hands Ukitake spoke up, "Can they stay with me for now?" Shuhei looked at him. "At least until you go home or until Yuizoran comes to get them."

Shuhei looked down at Harumi and Ayame. They looked at each other pleadingly. Sighing, Shuhei ran his hand through his hair, "All right," looking at them sternly, "You have to stay out of trouble."

Harumi grabbed his legs as they squealed in delight. Then running over to Ukitake they took his outstretched hands. Turning to Ukitake, she asked, "You're sure they won't be any trouble?"

Ukitake smiled, "They won't be any trouble at all." looking at the girls he asked, "Will you?"

Harumi and Ayame gigled, "No Uncle Ukitake, we won't be any trouble at all."

Ukitake turned back to Shuhei, "There you see, we'll get along fashionably." Ukitake turned the two girls and they head to his quarters.

0000000

Walking back to squad nine's barracks, Shuhei shut the door, and turned to face the replacement captain to squad nine, Kensei Muguruma

Kensei looked up from the paper he was writing on, "So did you find out what the disturbance was about?"

"Well apparently my two daughters had taken Lieutenant Renji's clothes." Shuhei placed his hand on his forehead.

Kensei smiled, "Which ones?"

Shuhei looked at him, "Which ones do you think?"

Kensei shook his head as he bent over his work.

00000000

Renji walked back to his room. Throwing his towel into the bathroom, he hurriedly got dressed and went to meet Captain Byakuya. When Byakuya saw him, he looked at him sternly.

"You're late." Byakuya said as he continued writing.

Renji bowed, "i'm sorry, but my clothes were stolen by two little brats."

Byakuya looked up at him questioningly. Renji explained that Ayame and Harumi had taken his clothes and badge, leaving him to run after them wrapped in a towel.

Byakuya said with a straight face as he wrote, "Next time, let me know you are going to be late. I don't care if you show up in a towel or not. You are to be here on time."

Renji's jaw dropped in surprise. He couldn't believe Captain Byakuya would say something like that. But then recovering from his shock he bowed and said, "I'll try to remember that next time."

0000000

Lieutenant Isane Kotetsu of squad four watched as a black haired woman stomped around squad four's barracks. Walking up to the woman, Isane laid her hand on the woman's shoulder.

"Are you all right Isha?" Isane asked with concern.

Isha turned to look at Isane with black eyes blazing, "No, I'm not all right!" Isha turned back to the task she was working at. "Urrgh, I can't believe he would do something like that!" Isane pulled back in surprise. Isha apologized, "Sorry, I'm not upset at you."

"Well then who are you angry at?" Unohana asked as she walked into the room with a jar.

Isha bowed quickly, "Oh Captain Unohana, I didn't know you were there."

Unohana smiled, "So?"

Isha turned red, "It's just that Harumi and Ayame had taken Renji's clothes."

"Oh, is that what caused the disturbance this morning?" Unohana asked pleasently.

"Yes, Renji had run after them wrapped in a towel and all the woman followed him." Isha said.

Isane smiled, "So you're jealous of him."

Unohana gave Isha medicine to deliver to Ukitake. Turning to Isane, Isha said through clenched teeth, "I...am not jealous of them. He can flaunt his muscles for all I care." She then turned to the door and left.

Walking down the road to squad thirteen's barracks, Isha saw Byakuya and Renji heading her way. As they got closer, Byakuya said, "Good day, Isha."

Isha smiled and responded pleasently, "Good day, Captain Kuchiki."

Renji smiled but Isha frowned and turned her head to continue walking down the road. Byakuya watched the exchange with amusement.

00000000

Knocking on Ukitake's door, Isha waited until she heard voices inside. Seeing Harumi and Ayame with Ukitake after the door was opened, she asked, "Weren't you the two who took Renji's clothes this morning?"

Harumi crossed her arms, "It wasn't intentional."

Ayame placed her hands on her hips, "We were going to return them, but he got out of the shower sooner than we expected."

Isha laughed to herself mentally. Seeing the two girls standing the way they were reminded her of what Shuhei and Yuizoran do. Extending the jar that was in her hand to Ukitake, she said, "Captain Unohana sent this for you."

Ukitake took it and placed it on the table near the door.

"Do you want to join us?" Harumi asked as she dropped her arms.

Isha bent down, "Sorry, not today because I have to get back to my quarters."

Ayame took Isha's hand, "When will you be able to join us?"

Isha placed her hand on Ayame's head, "Soon I hope." she said with a smile. Isha stood up and waving at them she walked back to her work.

Ayame turned to Ukitake, "When do you think Mama or Dad will come?"

Ukitake laughed, "When they get finished they'll pick you up. Don't worry Ayame, even if they forget you, you are welcome to stay here." Ukitake took them out to the meadow behind his house so they could play in the flowers.

Yuizoran found them later that evening, leaning against a tree. All three of them fast aslepp. Smiling, she walked over and bending down she took her cloak off and laid it over them. Ukitake woke up as she was leaving. Looking down, he realized the two girls were still with him. Smiling, he knew Yuizoran had given him the okay for them to stay there. Closing his eyes, he fell back to sleep.

Getting home, Yuizoran shut the door as Shuhei walked out of the kitchen. "Where's the girls?"

Yuizoran smiled, "I left them with Ukitake for tonight. They were already asleep and looked so peaceful."

Shuhei chuckled as he walked over and brushed a strand of hair from her eyes. "At least we won't have to deal with them tonight."

Yuizoran tilted her head as she said, "No, we have tonight all to ourselves. Yuzuki is at Isha's house while Chisaki is at a friend's house."

Shuhei took Yuizoran into his arms and kissed her. Walking into their room, they got undressed and slid under the covers. Falling asleep in each other's arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of Tite Kubo's work. If you see a name you do not recognize it is an OC.

**Chapter 3**

"I would like to send a few Soul Reapers to the world of the living to find out what this Valentine's Day is about." Head Captain Yamamoto said at the captains meeting several days later.

Shunsui raised his hand. Seeing it Yamamoto nodded, giving Shunsui the go ahead to continue. Shunsui lowered his hand, "Do you want any particular Soul Reaper to go or just random?"

Yamamoto sat in silence, contemplating what Shunsui just asked. Finally after several minutes he spoke. "I do have one particular Soul Reaper in mind, but I will let you decide who else will go with her."

"How many do you want to go?" This time it was squad ten's captain Toshiro Hitsugaya who spoke.

Yamamoto looked at him, "Are you volunteering?"

Toshiro nodded, "Yes, I am because I know Rangiku will want to go."

Yamamoto sighed, "I only want ten at the most. You need to more." Yamamoto stood, "Think about who you want to send and report back to me in three days, captains dismissed." Yamamoto left the room, leaving the other captains to think over what he just ordered.

"Two more, I wonder who they should be." Shunsui speculated.

Toshiro looked at him, "Not you."

Shunsui dropped his arm and looked at him funny, "Why not me?"

Ukitake and the others laughed, "I think he has a point." Ukitake said as he scratched his cheek. "You would hit on all the girls." he chuckled.

Komamura at that moment swiveled his ears. Everyone noticed and quieted down. "What do you hear?" Ukitake asked as Soi-Fon got up and headed in the direction Komamura's ears indicted.

Komamura smiled as they heard children squealing. Soi-Fon returned, carrying the two intruders, Harumi and Ayame. Placing them down in the middle of the room, she placed her hands on her hips, "Why were you eavesdropping on a captains meeting?" she demanded.

Shunsui smiled, remembering when Lisa, his first lieutenant, would do the same thing. Harumi and Ayame crosed their arms and glared up at Soi-Fon. "We weren't dropping eaves on the captains meeting." Harumi said as she turned her head away in a pout.

Soi-Fon sighed and pressed her fingers to her temples in annoyance as the other captains broke out laughing. Soi-Fon wondered who they took after. She didn't remember Yuizoran or Shuhei acting like Harumi and Ayame do.

"You know, she has a point. Shusui said as he leaned back and shoved his hat up. Watching Harumi and Ayame run up to Komamura he continued, "Ever since Yuizoran retired from captain, we haven't had this much fun."

Ukitake nodded as Komamura scopped the two girls up, "I think Harumi will end up like her mother while Ayame will be like Shuhei." he said as he placed his chin in his hand.

Shinji leaned back against the wall, "I have always wondered, Komamura," Komamura turned to look at him as Harumi and Ayame dug their fingers into his fur around his neck, "Why is it Harumi and Ayame aren't afraid of you?"

Komamura looked up towards the ceiling then looking back at Shinji shrugged his shoulders, "I'm not sure. When they were just babies they weren't even afraid of me then."

Rose stood up, clearing his throat. Everyone turned to look at him, "I think..." he started to say but was cut off by Ayame.

"Oh, oh, Komamura-sama, guess what." Ayame said as her eyes sparkled.

Removing her from his shoulder Komamura looked at her sternly, "Hasn't your mother and father told you not to interrupt someone when they are speaking?" Knowing this was true because he had heard them telling them several times.

Ayame looked down and said quietly, "Yes."

Komamura turned her to face Rose, "Then what should you do?"

"I'm sorry Rose, for interrupting you." Ayame said as she rubbed her fingers together.

Rose walked over and laying his hand on her head smiled, "It's all right, Ayame. Go on and tell us your news, it sounds more important than mine."

Ayame brightened instantly, "We're going on a trip!" she said as she raised her arms above her head and smiling.

Rose stood up and chuckling said, "So your new was more important than mine."

Shunsui spoke up, "Who were you thinking about sending, Rose?"

Rose turned back to the others, "I had thought about sending Kedera and Soi-Fon. But Soi-Fon won't work."

"What about Hanatora?" Unohana asked gently. The other captains turned to look at her. Before she continued, Komamura interrupted.

"Sorry, but I think I'll take these two out." Komamura said as he took Harumi off his shoulder and held her hand.

"You do that." Kensei said. Turning back to the others as they left, he asked, "So who all do we send?"

"I think Hanatora and Renji." Unohana turned to Byakuya, "Unless you have some objection to Renji going."

Byakuya shook his head, he knew if he objected Unohana would just persuade him to let Renji go. Kurotsuchi slapped his hands together, causing everyone to look at him, "Now that is decided, I'm going back to my research."

0000000

"Mother, what do we need to pack?" Chisaki asked as she stood in front of her closet, hands on her hips.

Yuizoran smiled as she walked by with a stack of Harumi's and Ayame's clothes. Stopping in front of Chisaki's door she said, "You need to pack a few changes of clothes. We will be gone for a week." Yuizoran turned back down the hallway walking to her and Shuhei's room.

Looking through her closet, Chisaki chose a few colorful kimonos and placed them in a bag. Zipping it shut she walked out of her room as Yuzuki got back from school. As Yuzuki headed for her room, she asked Yuizoran, "When are we leaving?"

Yuizoran poked her head out of Harumi's and Ayame's room, "We leave when your father gets home." she walked out of the room with another stack of clothes, "The other Soul Reapers will join us when the captains decide on who to send." she said as she walked down the hall. Stopping she turned back to Yuzuki and asked, ""How was school?"

Yuzuki reached for a card that was sticking out of her book. "It was okay, here's the report card." Yuzuki extended the card out to Yuizoran who took it and looked at it.

Smiling she looked at Yuzuki, "It looks as if your teachers have nothing but praise for you."

Yuzuki blushed, "It's nothing." turning to the stairs she said, "I'll go pack now." with that Yuzuki walked up the stairs to gather her clothes.

0000000

As they left the Senkai Mon, Kisuke walked up and giving Yuizoran a hug said, "It's been awhile since you have graced our home with your presence!"

Shuhei grabbed Kisuke by his neck and pulling him away glared at him, "That's my wife you're hugging!"

Kisuke smiled up at Shuhei, "I'm sorry did you want a hug too?"

Shuhei let Kisuke go as he crossed his arms, "No, I just don't like how you greet Yuizoran."

Just then they heard a voice from the door, "So you finally made it."

Looking over everyone saw Ichigo leaning against the doorpost with his dad, Isshin. Seeing him standing there, Ayame asked, "Is he the human that stole Rukia's powers, sent her to her death and then saved her at the last minute?"

Ichigo pointed at her and asked Yuizoran in shock, "Where did she hear that?"

Yuizoran smiled, "They are teaching about it in school." but then Yuizoran got a questioningly look on her face, "But Yuzuki should be the only one that knows that." she turned to the twins, "how do you know that?"

Harumi stared up at Ichigo, causing chills to run down his spine. "Kedera took us on tour of the academy and they were teaching that on the day we went."

Yuizoran slapped her forehead, "I guess I need to talk to Kedera."

Isshin picked up the girl's bags and said, "Let's go girls and boys."

As they walked down the sidewalk towards the house that the Soul Society had purchased next to Ichigo's house, Harumi and Ayame grabbed Ichigo's hands surprising him. "What are you two doing?" Ichigo asked as he looked at the two girls.

Harumi and Ayame looked up at Ichigo in awe, "We just wanted to hold your hand since you're in history and all."

Ichigo asked as he continued walking, "Why don't you hold your mother's hand then? Isn't she in the history books also?"

Yuzuki spoke up from beside Chisaki, "To them you are a hero figure straight from history. Our mother is in the history books yes but to them she is just our mother."

"Oh, well then what about everyone else that was there when Yuizoran transformed?" Ichigo asked.

"We see them every day. We don't get to see you." Harumi said matter-of-factly.

"Oh great. Now I've become a celebrity in the Soul Society." Ichigo mumbled as his expression changed to a glum look.

"Don't worry about." Yuizoran said in his ear, surprising Ichigo. He turned to look at her, but she wasn't beside him. Looking over his shoulder he saw her walking beside Shuhei. Seeing him looking at her, Yuizoran waved. Ichigo frowned before turning back to look in the direction he was walking.

Ayame tugged his hand at that moment. Looking down, Ichigo asked exasperated, "What?

Harumi and Ayame asked excitedly at the same time, "Can we ride piggyback?!" Ichigo stopped walking to look at them in shock. "Pleeease?" they begged.

Ichigo looked at them for a little bit longer before saying, "I guess, we aren't to far from the house now."

Ichigo bent down, letting Harumi and Ayame climb on. Standing back up he started walking again. At that moment Harumi poked him and asked, "Is this your real body or is it just a gigai?"

Annoyed Ichigo growled out, "It is my real body."

"Oh," Harumi said disappointed, "I was hoping this was your gigai."

Ichigo looked at her out of the corner of his eye, "Well, if we see any hollows I'll come see you in Soul Reaper mode, how's that?"

"We would love that." Ayame said excitedly from his other shoulder.

Eventually Ichigo noticed they had gotten quiet. Shuhei walked up and reaching over removed the sleeping Harumi from his shoulder. Ichigo maneuvered Ayame so he could hold her up front. Isshin finally asked the question that had been on his mind the whole time they had been walking, "How can you tell the two of them apart?"  
Yuizoran chuckled as she placed over fingers to her lips. Looking over at Shuhei she asked, "Do you want to tell them?"

Sighing, Shuhei said, "Harumi has a left golden eye while Ayame has a right golden eye. That is the only way to tell them apart."

Yuizoran ran turned to Ichigo and asked, "So Ichigo how is college working out?"

"Oh, it's not to bad. It could be a little more fun." Ichigo said as he looked up towards the setting sun.

"Him and Orihime are going to get married and take over the family business like I knew he would." Isshin rubbed his tear filled eyes. "He's such a good boy."

"Shut up old man. If I wasn't holding Ayame, I would kick you." Ichigo growled.

"Ah, here we are." Isshin said as he stopped in front of a house. Taking the bags into the house he placed them down and said, "Make yourself at home. Yuzu will bring dinner over for you." he waved as he walked to his house, leaving Ichigo standing there in shock.

Later after Yuzu brought dinner over and they had eaten, Ichigo asked, "So who all is going to be coming?"

Yuizoran sighed as she rolled her eyes, "Well, Rangiku is, so that means Toshiro. We aren't to positive about the other two. Why?"

"Just wondering." Ichigo said as he stood up, "Well, I'll see you after school tomorrow." he waved as he walked back home.

As he climbed into bed, he heard a faint hum of a guitar. Looking out his window he saw Yuizoran and Shuhei playing together and smiling.

0000000

Yamamoto sighed deeply as he slid into the hot springs. His lieutenant looked over at him concerned, "What is it Captain?"

"Finally some peace and quiet for at least a week." Yamamoto said as he laid his arms over the side of the tub.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of Tite Kubo's work. If you see a name you do not recognize it is an OC.

**Chapter 4**

Groaning, Rangiku woke up three days later as two children shook her. "Rangiku, it's time for breakfast." one voice said.

"Come on, unless you want to eat it cold." another voice said.

Opening her eyes, Rangiku tried to remember where she was. The room didn't look familiar. Seeing her open her eyes, the two girls cried, "Yeah, she's awake!"

Moaning Rangiku rubbed her head as Harumi and Ayame jumped onto the bed. Sitting up she looked at the table next to her and saw the tray of food.

Meanwhile downstairs, Toshiro and Renji were telling Yuizoran and Shuhei what had happened. "Hmm." Yuizoran thoughtfully placed her hand on her chin. "I don't see why the hollow attacks would increase after I left."

Toshiro looked down at his tea, then looking back up he gave Yuizoran a smile, "Not to long before we left Yamamoto told me to thank you."

Yuizoran turned her eyes to look at him, "Why?"

Renji laughed, "Because you suggested coming down here with Harumi and Ayame."

"Oh, that." Yuizoran's eyes twinkled, "I knew he needed a break from them." Hearing a knock on the door at that moment, Yuizoran was about to get up to answer it, but Shuhei laid his hand on her arm. Yuizoran looked up at him.

"I'll go see who it is." Shuhei said as he removed his hand from her arm and walked over to the door. Opening it, he was surprised to see Ichigo, Chad, and Orihime standing there.

"Hi Shuhei." Orihime smiled brightly and waved her hand.

"I brought Orihime over to look at Rangiku." Ichigo said as they walked into the house. Shuhei let them walk in as Hanatora came downstairs with Harumi and Ayame. Seeing Ichigo the girls threw themselves at him, laughing in delight.

Orihime smiled and turning to look at Shuhei asked, "So are these two yours?"

Shuhei chuckled, "Yes, those two are our youngest at four."

At that moment the twin with the left golden eye looked at Orihime, "Who are you?"

Orihime smiled as she bent down, "I'm Orihime, what's your name?"

The girl took Orihime's hand as she said, "I'm Harumi and this, " placing her arm across the other girl's shoulders said, "is Ayame."

Orihime looked at the two girls, "I don't think I'll remember which one is which."

Harumi and Ayame looked at each other before turning back to Orihime, "We''ll help you remember. We like you." They went to up to her giving her a hug.

Harumi pulled away and taking Orihime's hand said, "You should come look at Rangiku."

Ayame bounced up and took Orihime's other hand, "Yeah, she was hurt real bad and Hanatora healed her as best as he could."

Ichigo and the other two watched as Orihime and the two girls walked up the stairs chatting. Yuizoran walked out of the kitchen with Chisaki following her. "Oh, hi Chad, Ichigo." looking around she said, "I thought I heard Orihime."

"You did. Harumi and Ayame already took her upstairs." Ichigo said as he smiled.

Leaning against the wall, Yuizoran crossed her arms, "So what brings you here Chad?"

"Well, I know it's short notice but I need Shuhei's help." Chad said quietly.

Yuizoran raised her eyebrow, "With what?"

Chad extended his hand, holding out some papers. Yuizoran taking them walked over to the table and placed them down. Shuhei reached over and grabbing her waist pulled her into his lap. Yuizoran's concentration did move from the paper, but she let her body relax. Shuhei placed his hand on her back as he looked at the papers with her.

Looking up at Chad questioningly, Yuizoran said, "These are finished."

"I know." Chad said in his quiet voice.

Ichigo spoke up, "What Chad isn't telling you is his friend is sick. They were asked to play at the college tomorrow and they need someone to fill in for the lead singer and guitar."

Yuizoran turned her head to look at Shuhe, "Do you mind?"

"No, but I'm not that good." Shuhei said brushing a strand of hair from her face. He picked the sheets of paper up and looked at them, "I just need to practice."

Yuizoran turned to look at Chad, crossing her fingers she laid her chin on them. "Why don't you bring you stuff over and you can practice together."

Ichigo looked up at Chad. Chad was silent for awhile before he spoke, "We can practice at the school."

00000000

"It looks as they are going somewhere." A woman said speaking into her comm link.

"Does it look like they are taking their children with them?" a staticy voice asked

The woman shook her head, "No, they are leaving them with a white haired boy, a red haired man, and that weakling of a Soul Reaper."

"Grr, fall back for now. We can't take any chances." the voice became silent. The woman flashstepped to her hiding place.

00000000

"But we want to go to Mama." Ayame whined.

Yuizoran bent down, removing the glove from her hand, she placed her hand on Ayame's cheek, "Not today Ayame. We're just going to practice and Hanatora has said that he'll take you to the park. Wouldn't you rather play on the swings?"

Ayame looked at her mother, "Not really."

Yuizoran smiled, taking Ayame into her arms she ran her fingers through her hair, "Tomorrow all of us will go okay?"

"Okay" came the muffled reply.

Hanatora took Ayame's hand after Yuizoran released her. "Don't worry Hisagi-san. We'll be fine. I mean what could be dangerous about going to the park?"

Renji came up behind Hanatora and leaning down whispered, "Lots of things. I hear there are gangs and mean people. Think you could handle them on your own?"

Hanatora got a worried look on his face, "Are you sure it's safe to go to the park?" Hanatora looked at Yuizoran.

Yuizoran smiled as she stood up and grabbed Renji, "Don't worry it will be fine." Yuizoran drug Renji outside by the collar. Looking at Renji, she asked, "Do you want to spend time with them?"

Renji held his hands up in defense, "Not really."

"I thought not." Yuizoran looked at him coldly, "remember that the next time." Letting Renji go she turned to join the others.

00000000

"Hanatora, why is it you are so much weaker than the others?" Ayame asked as Hanatora pushed her on the swings.

"I guess it's because of what squad I'm in." Hanatora said.

Harumi spoke up then, "But Ayame, he really isn't weak." Ayame looked at her sister questioningly. "I mean he can't be weak seeing as how they heal people."

Ayame smiled, "Yeah, you're right. Thinking about it squad four really isn't weak." She slid to a stop along side Harumi. Standing up she turned to face Hanatora, "Where would we be without squad four?"

Hanatora smiled and scratched his head nervously, "Do you really mean that?"

Harumi and Ayame took Hanatora's hands as they smiled up at him, "Yes, of course we do."

As Hanatora smiled and turned to head back home, he froze, feeling an evil spiritual pressure. Turning his head to look over his shoulder he saw the most ferocious looking hollow he had ever seen. The hollow roared and raised its hand to smash the humans, wanting to eat them.

As the hollow brought his hand down, Hanatora did the only thing he could think of doing, He raised his arms above his head and stepped in front of the girls. The hollow struck him down. Harumi and Ayame screamed as they grabbed each other, standing in shock and terror.

The hollow took a step forward as it roared, throwing Harumi and Ayame a few feet with its spiritual blast. The hollow took another step towards the girls. As it raised its arm to strike again Hanatora stepped in its way.

Ayame screamed, "Hanatora!" as the hollow smashed his shoulder down. Grabbing Hanatora, the hollow threw him to the side, Hanatora hit a tree with his side. The two girls raced over to him as he struggled to stand.

"_I must protedt them."_ he thought as he got his hands under him, _"I promised Yuizoran that I would protect them."_ he pushed his torso up. Standing shakily, he turned his head to look a the hollow. The hollow's hand was heading down towards them. Thinking it was going to be over, he grabbed Ayame and Harumi waiting for the hollow to smash them.

Not feeling the impact he turned to look over his shoulder, only to find Renji standing in front of them as he held his zanpankto. The hollow roared in pain.

"Are you all right Hanatora?" Renji asked as he stared at the hollow.

"Hehe, I'll be fine now." Hanatora said as the blackness he had been keeping at bay overcame his senses. He sagged against Harumi and Ayame.

Ayame and Harumi both screamed as they lowered Hanatora to the ground, "Hanatora!"

Anger crossed Renji's features. Not waiting another moment he leaped at the hollow and struck downward, slicing the mask in half. Sheathing his zanpankto he watched as it vanished. Turning to Hanatora and the girls he walked over and picking Hanatora up he threw him over his shoulder and taking Harumi's hand he told Ayame, "Hold on to my waistband."

Ayame did what he said as they went to pick up Renji's gigai. After slipping back into it the walked back to the house.

0000000

"No Shuhei," Yuizoran chuckled, "Like this." she smiled as she adjusted his fingers on the neck of the guitar. Shuhei ran his fingers over the strings as Yuizoran stood up, "There doesn't that sound better?"

Shuhei stopped playing and looking up at Yuizoran he smiled as he said, "It would sound better if you sang along."

Chad's friend, Harutoki Ide, heard Shuhei from where he was sitting at the drums, looking towards Yuizoran he said, "Yeah, why don't you do that?"

Hours later with much practice they finally had all the down. Harutoki walked up to Yuizoran. "um, Yuizoran?" he asked hesitantly.

Yuizoran turned to look at him as she tucked her bangs behind her ear. "Yes?"

He nervously looked at her, "I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime?" Yuizoran's expression turned to shock as she laid her hand at the base of her throat. She looked over at Shuhei then back at Harutoki. Seeing what looked like indecision cross her face, he said, "Sorry I even asked. You've already lost your heart to him, haven't you?"

Yuizoran chuckled nervously, "That's not it." she looked at Shuhei again. He stood near the stairs of the stage with his jaw clenched and arms crossed. "I'm married to him."

Harutoki looked at her in surprise, "I just assumed you were still single and that you were really good friends with Chad and Shuhei."

Yuizoran looked at him sympathetically, "No, I'm sorry." walking over she laid her hand gently on his shoulder, "You'll find somebody who loves you."

Harutoki looked at her, seeing her smile he smiled back.

After leaving the school, Yuizoran and Shuhei headed home so that they would be able to spend the rest of their day with their children, thinking Hanatora had gotten tired of babysitting the twins.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of Tite Kubo's work. If you see a name you do not recognize it is an OC. I do not own the songs used in this chapter, I'm going to give credit where it is due. In this chapter I'm pretending that Chad and his band wrote the four songs, while Yuizoran and Shuhei wrote the one for their children.

**Chapter 5**

The next morning as everyone gathered around the table, Ichigo and the others started coming over after the Soul Reapers had come, to eat before heading to the college, Yuizoran asked Orihime, "Harutoki assumed I was still sinlge, why would he do that?"

Ichigo looked at Yuizoran in surprise. As he opened his mouth to speak, Orihime grabbed Yuizoran's left hand. Raising her finger she went into lecture mode, "There is no ring on your left hand, symbolizing that you have been taken. Same with Shuhei. Now since you have no ring, he assumed you were still available."

Yuizoran looked at Ichigo as she slid her hand under the table, "Is that true?"

Ichigo nodded as he put a bite into his mouth, "We can stop by a shop that sells rings before we go if you want to."

Yuizoran looked at the clock on the wall, "Oh, we don't have anymore time. I still have to get the twins ready."

Ichigo seeing Shuhei's disappointed face turned to the now frantic Yuizoran, "Why don't we go on ahead to get everything set up and leave Renji here with you?"

Yuizoran turned to look at Ichigo, "You would really do that for us?"

"Yeah sure," Ichigo stood up and rubbed his hands down his pant legs, "Come on guys. We need to get going."

As Shuhei was leaving he turned around, holding the door. Taking Yuizoran's hand he kissed her. Yuizoran whispered in his ear after he pulled away, "Don't worry about it Shuhei."

After closing the door, he stuck his hands into his pockets and walked along side Ichigo and Chad. Toshiro, Rangiku, and Orihime were ahead laughing while Renji stayed behind to help Yuizoran while Hanatora recupperated.

"Do you want to take a minute and stop at a store?" Ichigo asked as he looked over at Shuhei.

"I guess." Shuhei looked at a clock as they passed, "it looks like we'll have plenty of time. I mean since you suggested we leave early."

Ichigo stopped and raised his voice as he yelled, "Hey, guys?" everyone stopped to look him and Shuhei, "We're going to take a minute to look for something."

Orihime smiled, "All right, we'll see you at the college, Ichigo, Shuhei." Orihime turned around and started to push Toshiro and Rangiku towards the college. "Come on guys let's get going."

Toshiro looked over his shoulder at her. Toshiro had grow taller since Yuizoran and Shuhei had gotten married. He was now as tall as Shuhei himself. Ichigo nodded towards the college, implying that they would be fine on their own. Toshiro nodded back and turning towards the college walked towards it with Orihime and Rangiku. Ichigo and Shuhei walked towards the market side of town.

00000000

Ichigo and Shuhei walked into several different shops, but the rings were either out of Shuhei's price range or they weren't the right one.

Finally getting tired of Shuhei's indecision, Ichigo finally gave up, "Why don't we go meet them at the college and then you and Yuizoran can come back another time."

Shuhei stopped and grabbing Ichigo's arm said, "Hey, let's check out that store. It will be the last one, I promise."

Ichigo turned to look at the store Shuhei was pointing at. It looked old and run down. Ichigo walked over to the shop. Looking in the window he told Shuhei, "I guess it can't hurt to look, but I doubt you'll find what you want here."

A older couple looked up from the book they were looking at together as the two men walked in. "Can we help you good sirs?" the man asked.

Ichigo leaned against the counter, "My friend here is searching for a ring. Maybe you can help him."

"Well," the man scratched his cheek, "I don't think we'll be able to help you there."

Shuhei's face fell, "Do you have any rings?" he asked hopefully.

"We do," the man reached into a box behind the counter. He pulled a green box out and turning back to the counter he opened it. Shuhei looked them all over but shook his head. Returning the box the man said, "I'm sorry, we don't have what you're looking for."

As they turned to leave, the man's wife spoke up, "Wait," they stopped and turned to look at her. "Honey, what about that ring in the back?"

The man said, "I don't know." his wife crossed her arms and gave him a sharp look. Raising his hands in defeat, he said, "All right, all right dear. I'll go get it."

As the man walked to the back, his wife turned to Shuhei with a smiled, "So when are you going to get married?"

Shuhei smiled as he leaned against the counter, "I'm already married to her and we have four of the loveliest girls you have ever seen."

"Oh my, how old are they son?" the woman asked kindly, "and what are their names?"

"Well, there is Yuzuki at eight, Chisaki at six and Harumi and Ayame at four." Shuhei told her just as the man came from back with a red velvet box in his hand.

"Here." The man laid it on the counter and opened the box. As soon as Shuhei saw the ring, he knew it was the one. The man could tell by looking at his face that it was meant for Shuhei.

Shuhei looked up at the man and his wife, afraid to ask the price. The woman seeing his concerned face, took the ring from the box and said, "This is actually a ring that splits into two rings. One for you and one for your girl. But if you put them together, they intertwine perfectly."

"How much do I owe you?" Shuhei asked hesitantly.

The man returned the ring to its box and handing it to Shuhei said, "You don't owe us anything." Shuhei was about to argue, but the man held his hand up, "except for you can only love your true love. Otherwise the ring returns to us." the man held his hand out, "Do we have a deal?"

Shuhei took the man's hand in both of his, "How can I ever thank you?"

The man smiled, "By loving your one and only love."

As they left the store, Shuhei slipped the box into his pocket. Ichigo smiled, "You want to know something?" Shuhei looked at him, Ichigo pointed towards the pocket that contained the box, "It's the right color for Valentine's day, but Yuizoran is supposed to give you something. You're supposed to give her something in return on March 14th."

Shuhei looked at him questioningly, "What's March 14th?"

"March 14th is White Day. Valentine's day the girls give chocolates or something to their boyfriends. On White Day the boys give their girlfriends a gift in return." Ichigo said as he stuck his hand in his pocket. He scratched his temple as he said, "But I think you can be an exception."

They walked up the stairs and into the college and into the auditorium just in time.

00000000

"Okay, I know you get nervous when you are in front of a large group of people but just play it as if you are playing for me, okay?" Yuizoran told Shuhei as they were getting ready for the first song. Shuhei was going to play solo for the first song and the others were going to join when he finished.

A few minutes after they finished the four songs they had practiced together, Yuizoran stepped back up to the mike and asked the crowd, "Would it be all right with you if my husband and I did a song that we wrote for our daughters?"

The crowd cheered wildly, hoping for another good song. Yuizoran closed her eyes as she started singing, "I lose my way, no one cares." Shuhei played along.

As they finished the last note, the students cheered wildly. The curtain dropped and Shuhei and Yuizoran put their stuff together as Chad and Harutoki walked over and thanked them for a successful day.

As they walked down the hallway towards the banquet the students were throwing for a retiring teacher, Shuhei took Yuizoran's hand and placed the box into it. She looked up at him in surprise. Opening it, she saw the twin rings sitting inside.

"Where did you find this?" Yuizoran asked in surprise.

Picking up one of the rings. Shuhei slipped it onto her finger, "I found a shop that was run by two older people." he finished his sentence as Yuizoran slipped the other ring over his finger, "I'll show you tomorrow."

000000000

"I swear it was here!" Shuhei said in shock the next day when he and Ichigo took Yuizoran and Orihime to the spot.

Where the store had been sitting was an empty alleyway full of junk. Turning to Yuizoran, Shuhei took her hands into his, "You have to believe me! It was here, all you have to do is ask Ichigo!"

Yuizoran smiled as she laid her hand on his cheek, "I do believe you."

Orihime spoke in amazement, "It has to be a magic store."

"What?!" Ichigo asked in disbelief.

"A magic store," Orihime looked up at Ichigo, "It was here when Shuhei needed it."

Everyone smiled, but they had to agree with Orihime, the only explanation was, was that it was a magic shop.

Jonny Diaz - The Opener Lyrics

Artist: Jonny Diaz

Album: More Beautiful You

Genre: Christian

(Shuhei sings it alone) Ladies and gents, well I take no offense

No, I'm not who you're here to see

And it won't be long till the headliner's on

And then you'll be done with me

So don't rack your brain, no you've not heard my name

Or a single song of mine

And if you need to go potty, well it's out in the lobby

But I'd go now while there's still time

**(Chorus)**

'Cause I'm the opening act, don't get much time

Maybe four tracks or five at best

So I play only songs that I hope make you long

To go out and buy the rest

And it is okay if I choose to be shameless

'Cause tonight I'm not getting paid

So as soon as I'm able I'll be out by my table

Telling you about my Myspace

Well, I wish I could say with the truth on my face

That the reason I'm here tonight

Is 'cause they like my songs and they just can't go wrong

Without the opening I provide

But the truth is I'm cheap, and I don't take much space

Because it's just me and my guitar

So when I get to the solo, well I'm up here alone

So I'll just have to whistle that part

(Whistling)

**(Chorus)**

Yeah, I'm the opening act, don't much time

Maybe four tracks, or five at best

So I play only songs that I hope make you long

To go out and buy the rest

And it is okay if I choose to be shameless

Did I mention I'm not getting paid?

So as soon as I'm able I'll be out by me table

And if you buy a CD, well you're enabling me

To put bread on my plate, take my wife on a date

Well, I better stop now before you tune me out

But don't forget about my Myspace.

**Skater Boy Lyrics**

**Avril Lavigne**

(Yuizoran sings it all) He was a boy, she was a girl

Can I make it anymore obvious?

He was a punk, she did ballet

What more can I say?

He wanted her, she'd never tell

Secretly she wanted him as well

But all of her friends, stuck up their nose

They had a problem with his baggy of clothes

**(Chorus)**  
He was a skater boy, she said, "See ya later boy"

He wasn't good enough for her, she had a pretty face

But her head was up in space

She needed to come back down to earth

Five years from now, she sits at home

Feeding the baby, she's all alone

She turns on TV, guess who she sees

Skater boy rocking up MTV

She calls up her friends, they already know

And they've all got tickets to see his show

She tags along, stands in the crowd

Looks up at the man that she turned down

**(Chorus)**  
He was a skater boy, she said "See ya later boy"

He wasn't good enough for her, now he's a superstar

Slamming on his guitar

Does your pretty face see what he's worth?

Sorry girl, but you missed out

Well, tough luck, that boy's mine now

We are more than just good friends

This is how the story ends

Too bad that you couldn't see

See the man that boy could be

There is more that meets the eye

I see the soul that is inside

**(Chorus)**  
He's just a boy and I'm just a girl

Can I make it anymore obvious?

We are in love, haven't you heard

How we rock each others world?

I'm with the skater boy, I said "See ya later boy"

I'll be backstage after the show, I'll be at a studio

Singing the song we wrote

About a girl you used to know

**Quest For Camelot**

"**Looking Through Your Eyes"**

(Shuhei) Look at the sky tell me what do you see  
Just close your eyes and describe it to me  
The heavens are sparkling with starlight tonight  
That's what I see through your eyes

(Yuizoran) I see the heavens each time that you smile  
I hear your heartbeat just go on for miles  
And suddenly I know why life is worthwhile  
That's what I see through your eyes  
(Both) That's what I see through your eyes  
**(Chorus)**  
(Both) Here in the night, I see the sun  
Here in the dark, our two hearts are one  
Its out of our hands, we can't stop what we have begun  
And love just took me by surprise, looking through your eyes

(Both) I see a night I wish could last forever  
I see a world we're meant to see together  
And it is so much more than I remember  
(Shuhei) More than I remember  
(Yuizoran) More than I have known

Here in the night, I see the sun  
Here in the dark, our two hearts are one  
Its out of our hands, we can't stop what we have begun  
And love just took me by surprise, looking through your eyes  
Looking through your eyes

Disney  
Anastasia - Life Is The Road Lyrics

Album: Other Songs T - CHE

(Yuizoran)  
We were strangers, startin' out on a journey  
Never dreamin' what we'd have to go through  
Now here we are, and Im suddenly standin'  
At the beginning with you  
(Shuhei)  
No one told me, I was going to find you  
Unexpected what you did to my heart  
(both)When I lost hope, you were there to remind me  
This is the start

And life is the road  
And I wanna keep going  
Love is a river and  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road now and forever a  
Wonderful journey.  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storys through  
In the end I wanna be standin'  
At the beginning with you.  
(Yuizoran)  
We were strangers on a crazy adventure  
(Shuhei)  
Never dreamin' how our dreams would come true  
(both)Now here we stand unafraid of the futeure  
At the beginning with you

And life is the road  
And I wanna keep going  
Love is a river and  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road now and forever a  
Wonderful journey.  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storys through  
In the end I wanna be standin'  
At the beginning with you.  
(Shuhei)  
New there was somebody somewhere  
Help me alone in the dark  
(both)  
Now I know my dreams will live on  
Ive been waiting too long  
Nothings gonna tear us apart.

And life is the road  
And I wanna keep going  
Love is a river and  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road now and forever a  
Wonderful journey.  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storys through  
In the end I wanna be standin'  
At the beginning with you.

life is the road and  
I wanna keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep going on  
Starting out on a journey

And life is the road  
And I wanna keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
In the end I wanna be standin'  
At the beginning with you.

Dreams to Dream Lyrics

**by Linda Ronstadt**  
from An American Tail Soundtrack

(Yuizoran sings it all) I lose my way, no one cares.  
The words I say, no one hears.  
My life it seems  
Is a world of dreams.

Deep in the night, you'll find me.  
Dream and you're right behind me.  
Stay if you will stay  
We'll dream the night away.

Dreams to dream in the dark of the night  
When the world goes wrong, I can still make it right  
I can see so far in my dreams  
I'll follow my dreams  
Until they come true.

There is a star waiting to guide us  
Shining inside us when we close our eyes!  
Come with me, you will see what I mean,  
There's a world inside no one else ever sees.  
You will go so far in my dreams,  
Somewhere in my dreams,  
Your dreams will come true.

Don't let go, if you stay close to me  
In my dreams tonight, you will see what I see  
Dreams to dream, as near as can be  
Inside you and me, that always come true,  
Inside you and me, that always come true.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of Tite Kubo's work. If you see a name you do not recognize it is an OC.

**Chapter 6**

The following fall, as the leaves started to change color and it was getting chillier, two little girls scampered past a room.

"We are ready to relay our report Captain." a girl's voice came over the comm link.

Kedera removed his feet from the desk and grabbing a pen, he dipped it into his ink. Poising it over the paper he placed his hand to his ear, "All right, I am ready for your report Lieutenants."

He heard giggling before a voice came over the comm link. Kedera wrote as quickly as he could as Harumi and Ayame talked to him.

"Is that all Captain?" Ayame asked when they finished.

Kedera blew on the paper to dry it quickly, "Yes, that will be all Lieutenant Ayame. You and Lieutenant Harumi can go home now." He shuffled the papers together. Standing up, he removed his comm link and walked out the door, in his hand was the stack of papers he had been working on. He walked down the road to the Hisagi residence to talk with Yuizoran.

00000000

Harumi and Ayame took off down the road to put the comm links at Kedera's place before taking off to squad four's barracks. After knocking on the door they were to impatient to wait for Isane. Rushing in the searched for Captain Unohana until they found her in a room with Isha.

"Captain Unohana?" Ayame asked as she stood there smiling with her hands behind her back.

Unohana turned to look at the two girls. "Are you here to see Hanatora?" she asked gently. Ever since Hanatora had saved them from the hollow down in the world of the living a year ago, the two girls spent time with him. Even though Renji was the one who technically saved them, Hantora was the one to help them first. They found out he was really a shy person, but once he opened up to somebody, he was their friend for life.

Harumi nodded her head, "Is he finished working?"

Unohana walked to the door and called for Hantora. Hanatora came running and bowing asked, "You wanted me Captain?"

Unohana waved her hand at the two girls, "You may go as soon as your done with your work. Unless you have it finished now?"

Hanatora nervously chuckled, "Not quite. But I'm almost"

Unohana nodded at the girls, "You may go with him."

Ayame and Harumi squealed in delight as they ran over and grabbed his hands. Hanatora smiled as they turned to the room he was working in.

Isha said to Unohana after hearing Hanatora laugh, "I think it was a wise idea to send him to the real world last year."

Unohana turned to Isha, "Yes, he has seemed to brighten up since then. I also think it has to do with Shuhei's twins. They have been the only children to come out of their way to talk or play with him." Unohana said in a motherly tone.

Isha turned back to her work, "It's hard to believe those two are Shuhei and Yuizoran's."

"My somebody sounds jealous." Unohana said as she looked up at Isha from her desk.

Isha turned her nose up and said, "I'm not jealous. I just haven't found the right guy."

"What about that Renji fellow that keeps hanging around here?" Unohana asked innocently.

Isha hmphed, "He thinks he can make every girl fall for him." she turned back to her paperwork as Unohana smiled at Isane.

0000000

Renji stood leaning against the walls of squad four's barracks, waiting for a certain somebody to leave. As he waited Hanatora left with the twins. Watching them walk down the road laughing and smiling, he thought back to the week they had spent in the human world. Hanatora had been severely injured protecting the two girls from a hollow.

Renji smiled as he remembered the two girls had doted on Hanatora as he recuperated. As he was reminiscing Isha walked out and took a deep breath.

"Hey finished working? Renji asked surprising Isha.

Isha pointed and Renji as she glared at him, "What are you doing here?"

Renji grabbed Isha's hand, "I believe I asked you the first question." Isha frowned at him before raising her other hand to slap that silly grin off his face. "Hey I just asked a simple question." Renji asked as he lowered Isha's hands. Leaning closed he asked, "Is that a reason to get feisty?"

Isha huffed before crossing her arms after Renji let her hands go, "Yes, I'm finished, does it really matter?"

Renji stood back up, "I was just wondering if yo wanted to do something special today."

Isha looked up at him in surprise, "Why would I want to do anything special?"

"Because it's your birthday." Renji said as he placed his hand on his forehead, "I can't believe you would forget your own birthday."

A small smile crossed Isha's face. She had forgotten since she had been really busy lately. A small thought crossed her mind, Renji and her closest friends celebrated her birthday. But what surprised her was Renji would even want to remember. Renji took her hand and led her down the road.

000000000

Meanwhile Kedera knocked on the door to Yuizoran's house, hoping she was home. The door opened, revealing Chisaki, Shuhei and Yuizoran's second daughter, he remembered.

Seeing Kedera, Chisaki smiled, "Oh, Kedera what are you doing here?" she asked as she let him in.

Kedera smiled down at her, "I was wondering if your mother was home."

"What do you want me for?" Yuizoran asked as she walked out of the kitchen followed by Yoruichi.

Kedera extended his hand out to her offering the papers he was carrying, "I would like you to look at these."

Yuizoran took the papers and glanced down at them, "I thought you had already tried this."

Kedera shook his head, "This is for Renji."

Yuizoran raised her eyebrow. Kedera seeing it said, "Don't worry, it won't end up like last time."

They were remembering Aang's date. It didn't go well, his date didn't like his playful side and decided to burn him, which also burned the restaurant. Aang had to pay for the damages.

Kedera scratched his head, "That's why I came to talk with you. I had hoped you would help me."

Yoruichi looked over Yuizoran's shoulder, "You, with all this information, would be the perfect match for Soi-Fon. She did the same thing when she tried to change my mind about nominating Kisuke as captain."

Kedera nervously chuckled when Yuizoran looked at him, "Who did you have helping you?" Yuizoran looked at the paper again, "I mean you didn't get all this information by yourself."

Kedera took a step closer to the door, "Well, you see..." Yuizoran looked at him coldly, "ehehehe, I think I should be going now."

He turned around quickly and ran out the door, surprising Shuhei. Shuhei looked up from the papers he was looking at as Kedera bowled him over.

"Sorry Shuhei!" Kedera said as he continued to run, but he didn't get very far before he couldn't fell his feet. Looking down he started to panic. Ice was rapidly climbing up his legs.

Yuizoran stood in front of him as his arms froze, "You used Harumi and Ayame to help you, didn't you?"

Kedera gave her an apologetic look, "Sorry, but I needed help." Yuizoran closed her eyes as she rubbed her forehead, "Are you all right?" Kedera asked in concern.

"Yes, I'll be fine in a moment." Yuizoran said as she stood still.

"Well, you didn't just freeze me," Kedera nodded towards the ground, "you also froze poor Shuhei."

Yuizoran groaned and walked over to the frozen Shuhei. Tapping it she cracked the ice and freed Shuhei, leaving Kedera frozen in the ice. Shuhei stood up and dusting the ice dust off, he picked up the papers he had been carrying. Reaching his hand out he pulled Yuizoran to her feet.

"What about freeing me?" Kedera asked.

Shuhei looked at him puzzled, "What are you doing here and why are you frozen?"

Kedera sheepishly looked at him since he couldn't move, "Well, I came to ask for Yuizoran's help but she got upset about something and that's how I ended up frozen.

Yoruichi handed the papers Kedera had written on to Shuhei, "Yuizoran got upset at him because of how he got this information."

Shuhei looked the papers over, reading it he was shocked, "How did you get this information?"

"Oh, Kedera!" two voices called from down the road. The two girls approached with Hanatora as Kedera sweated beneath the ice. "Why are you frozen in the ice, Kedera?" Ayame giggled.

Kedera chuckled nervously, "Well... you see."

Yuizoran cut him off, looking at the two girls, she asked, "Have you been helping Kedera get information?"

Harumi looked up at her mother before nodding, "Yes, Mama."

Shuhei then asked, knowing his daughters, "And what did he give you to get this information?"

Kedera huriedly spoke up, "Nothing, they helped me all on their own." he would have crossed his arms if he could, but sadly he couldn't.

Harumi and Ayame got excited, and both said, "He gave us candy!"

Yuizoran raised her eyebrows at Kedera. Kedera turned his head, "I didn't give it to them. It was sitting on my desk and they just took it."

Shuhei looked at his daughters and asked, "Is that true?"

"He has it sitting on his desk, but he said we could have it." Ayame said as she looked over at Harumi.

Harumi nodded, "What she said is the truth. The candy was just sitting on his desk and he said we could have it."

Yuizoran sighed as she rubbed her temple with her fingertips. Then remembering that Hanatora was standing there she smiled and said, "Thank you for bringing them back Hanatora."

"It was nothing Hisagi-san. I enjoyed their company." Hanatora turned and waved at them as he left.

Yuizoran turned to walk back into the house. Kedera seeing her leaving asked pleadingly, "What about me?"

Yuizoran turned to look at him coldly, "If I release you will you bribe the twins anymore?"

Kedera shook his head, not wanting to get on Yuizoran's bad side again. Yuizoran looked at him steadily to be sure he was telling the truth. Seeing that he was sincere, she snapped her fingers, causing the ice to crumble and shatter.

"Thanks Yuizoran." Kedera said as he rubbed his cold arms.

"You may come in again and we'll look over your papers real quick." Yuizoran said as she headed back into the house. "I have some papers to give to Captain Hitsugaya."

000000000

After Yuizoran, Shuhei, Yoruichi, and Kedera sorted through the papers, Yuizoran finally picked up the paper on Isha.

"I think out of all the people you have here, she would be the best one for Renji." Yuizoran said looking at the paper.

Shuhei looked at it over her shoulder, "I think you're right. Except you forgot one thing Kedera."

Kedera stood up to look over Yuizoran's other shoulder, "What's that?"

Shuhei picked up a brush and dipping it into the ink pot he wrote, _Blind in Left Eye_.

00000000

Yuizoran walked down the road holding the stacks of papers she had completed for Toshiro. He had asked her to help Rangiku finish her paperwork. Smiling, she thought about how much Toshiro had grown, he was as tall as Shuhei which meant he was an inch taller than her, whereas Rangiku was still as flitty as a bird. Opening the door to Toshiro's office, she still had that image in her mind.

Seeing her smiling, Toshiro asked as she set the papers down, "What has you in a good mood?"

Yuizoran's eyes twinkled, "Just thinking back over the years."

Toshiro picked the papers up, "I assume it had nothing to do with me?"

Yuizoran laughed, "It was a little bit about you."

"Care to share?" Toshiro asked as he smiled up at Yuizoran, knowing his cold demeanor wouldn't work.

"I was just thinking about how much you have grown these past nine years. Whereas Rangiku is still like a bird, unable to sit still." Yuizoran said, but then turning she waved at him, "I best be getting back. Can't leave Shuhei with the twins for too long."

Toshiro smiled back at her, but when she placed her hand to her head, he asked with concern, "Are you all right, Yuizoran-san?"

Yuizoran turned back to smile at him, "It's nothing to worry about. Not anything a little sleep couldn't cure."

As she turned back towards the door, she swayed. Toshiro flashstepped to her side and caught her before she could fall onto the floor. Feeling her face his eyes opened in shock, she was burning up with a fever. Picking her up he was about to take her to squad four's barracks when he noticed the tattoo on her arm was bigger.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of Tite Kubo's work. If you see a name you do not recognize it is an OC.

**Chapter 7**

"It looks as if her body is responding to something." Unohana reported at the captain's meeting three days later.

Yamamoto sighed, "Is that all you found out, Captain Unohana?"

Unohana closed her eyes, "No, she is also pregnant."

Toshiro placed his hand on his chin thinking about Yuizoran's tattoo as the other captain's murmured in response to Unohana's news. Looking at Head Captain Yamamoto, he asked, "Do you think because she is the spirit princess her body is responding to the sudden rise in hollow attacks to protect herself?"

"I'm not sure." Unohana said as she closed her eyes. "I think that will remain a mystery."

Kensei spoke up this time, "Should we tell Shuhei or should we wait and let Yuizoran tell him?" Kensei had a soft spot when it came to Yuizoran.

Yamamoto looked at the other captains. Ukitake spoke up from where he was sitting, "I think we should let Yuizoran tell him about the child. But I don't think we should tell her our suspicions."

Shunsui agreed, "I think that is the best. I could see Yuizoran getting all worried about it. But I think we should all pretend, except for Unohana, that we don't know about the baby. I mean since we all know how excited she will get to tell us the news first. If she knew that we already knew she would be heart-broken."

Komamura agreed, "Yes, that is sound advice."

Unohana smiled, "I'll let her know then as soon as she wakes up."

000000000

Shuhei tenderly brushed his fingers across Yuizoran's face. Sighing, he rested his head in his hands.

"Are you all right?" a gentle voice asked from beside him, causing him to look up at Unohana's gentle face.

Shuhei looked back at Yuizoran. Lowering his arms, he sighed again, "I can't believe I didn't notice."

Unohana gently placed her hand on Shuhei's shoulder, "If she didn't want you to know, you wouldn't have." Shuhei looked up at her, "She wouldn't want you to worry.

Shuhei nodded, knowing that was the reason why Yuizoran hadn't told him.

"Why don't you go to your lieutenants meeting?" Unohana said as she smiled, "we'll take care of her."

Shuhei stood up and walked to the door, turning back around he saw Unohana had sat down in the chair he had just vacated. Unohana looked up at him and smiled. Seeing the reassurance on her face, he left.

Walking down to squad six's barracks he ran his hand through his hair. As he reached to open the door, he saw Chisaki running down the road with her friends. Smiling, he thought of how much she looked like Yuizoran. After she vanished, he walked in for his meeting.

00000000

Yuizoran's eyes fluttered open as someone gently laid a cloth on her forehead.

"Oh Yuizoran, you're finally awake." Isane said. Yuizoran looked around wondering where she was and why Isane was with her. Before she could voice her question, Isane answered, "You are in the hospital because of a high fever." removing the cloth, Isane turned back to her, "You had us all worried."

Yuizoran suddenly had an sudden need for water. Opening her mouth, she croaked out, "Water, please."

Isane turned to the table that was next to the bed and picked up a glass. Slipping her arm around Yuizoran's shoulders, she helped her sit up and drink. Quenching her thirst, Yuizoran laid back down.

"Why am I in the hospital?" she asked as she frowned.

Isane was about to answer when a certain orange haired boy came in.

Seeing her looking at him, Ichigo smiled, "So you're finally awake." walking over, he took the empty chair on Yuizoran's other side. "Everyone has been really worried about you."

"So I hear." Yuizoran said as she closed her eyes. Opening one, she looked at Isane, "Why am I here again?"

Isane took Yuizoran's hand and squeezed it, "You had a high fever three days ago and it finally broke this morning."

"And that is not the only good news." a voice said from the doorway. Ichigo and the others turned to face Unohana. Yuizoran raised her eyebrow in question. Unohana walked over and standing at the foot of the bed smiled and said, "You are also expecting a baby."

Yuizoran's expression turned to one of shock, then one of joy. Looking down, she laid a hand on her stomach, looking back up at Unohana, she asked, "Do you know when?"

Unohana nodded, "From what I could figure, you are about a month along. It is October now, so about June I would say."

Yuizoran smiled, "Does Shuhei know yet?"

Unohana shook her head, "I was waiting till you woke up so you could tell him. The only ones who knew were me and Isane. Now it's Ichigo and you."

Yuizoran turned to Ichigo, "Do you think you could find Shuhei?"

Ichigo smiled and standing up he bowed, "At your service milady."

Yuizoran chuckled, "Ichigo, stop it. I'm not the queen."

Ichigo stood up, "But you are the princess." he leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead.

Yuizoran blushed, "You better be glad Shuhei didn't see that."

Ichigo stood up and walking to the door said, "I won't tell if you don't."

Yuizoran winked at him, causing him to blush. Closing the door, he walked down to squad nine's barracks, knowing he would find Shuhei there.

As he walked, he was greeted by everybody. Since he had helped them in a time of need, he was welcomed in the Soul Society. Hearing squeals of joy he groaned and rubbed his face. Turning around he found none other than Harumi and Ayame running towards him.

Bending down he scooped them up easily despite the fact they were five now and had grown.

Harumi pulled back and asked, "What are you doing here Ichigo?"

Ayame pulled back also to stare at him. Ichigo grinned, _"You have to stay on your toes with these two."_ he thought before saying, "I was here just visiting. I just came back from seeing your mother and was coming to get your dad."

Ayame wiggled out of his arms and running over to the door, slid it open and called out, "Dad! Ichigo is here to see you!"

Hearing the little girl's voice, Kensei looked up from his paperwork. Glancing over at his lieutenant, he smiled as Ayame ran over.

"Ayame," Shuhei reached down and picked her up, "you're not supposed to come in here really loud. You're supposed to be quiet."

Kensei, standing up, stretched as he said, "It's all right Shuhei. I was about to take a break anyway." Taking Harumi from Ichigo's outstretched arms, Kensei asked, "What can we do for you besides take these two off your hands?"

Ichigo looked at Shuhei, "Yuizoran is finally awake and she wants to see you."

Shuhei looked up at his captain, Kensei reached over and took Ayame, "Go to her. I know you have been wanting to."

Shuhei trotted over to the door before he remembered, "What about the twins?"

Kensei held the two girls in his arms, "Don't worry about these two. We'll go do something fun."

Shuhei thanked him and closing the door he suddenly turned back around and slid it open, "Just don't let them talk you into letting them see Captain Ukitake."

Kensei made a shooing motion, "I know, just go."

Shuhei turned to go, but then said, "One more thing." Kensei rolled his eyes, "Will you pick up Yuzuki?"

"Yes, now go before I have to order you to leave." Kensei said exasperated. He knew Shuhei was desperate to see Yuizoran but the father in him wanted to make sure his children were taken care of.

As soon as Shuhei left Ichigo asked Kensei, "Are you sure you can handle those two alone?"

Kensei looked at him sharply, "Do you doubt me?"

Ichigo held his hands up in defense, "No, it's just that I know Mashiro used to irritate you. So I thought since I have twin sisters you might need help."

Kensei shook his head, "No, we get along really well. They aren't as irritating as Mashiro is."

Ichigo rubbed his head, "All right. If you don't need me, I think I'll go visit Ukitake."

00000000

Shuhei sat down beside the now sleeping Yuizoran. Taking her hand, he squeezed it gently, not wanting to wake her. Yuizoran opened her eyes and Shuhei, she smiled.

"Hey," she said quietly.

Reaching over, Shuhei tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Hey yourself."

Yuizoran smiled as she leaned into his touch, "Why didn't you wake me?"

Caressing her face gently with his thumb, he said, "You looked so peaceful."

Opening her eyes, Yuizoran asked, "So what did you do with the children?"

Shuhei smiled, "Well, Kensei has Ayame, Harumi, and Yuzuki."

Yuizoran chuckled, thinking about Kensei trying to control the twins. Looking up into Shuhei's eyes, she said, "I have something to tell you."

"You're going to be coming home soon?" Shuhei asked hopefully.

"No silly." Yuizoran chuckled as she shook her head. Taking his hand she laid it on her stomach. Shuhei looked at her questioningly. Yuizoran answered his silent quiestion. "Yes, we are going to have another child."

Shuhei's face broke out in a wide grin after he got over his shock. "Really!?" Shuhei asked as he took Yuizoran into his arms, "That's amazing!"

Yuizoran laid her head on his chest as she snuggled close. "Yes really." She closed her eyes, listening to Shuhei's heart beating in her ear.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of Tite Kubo's work. If you see a name you do not recognize it is an OC.

**Chapter 8**

"Why do you spend so much time with me Renji?" Isha asked as she laid on squad six's roof staring up at the stars with Renji.

Renji didn't answer right away. He laid silent with his hands behind his head. Finally he said, "I guess cause you listen to me complain about my captain and don't mind."

Isha turned her head to look at him, "Is that the only reason?"

Renji looked at her before rolling over, turning his back to her. Isha sighed as she looked back up at the stars. Smiling, she thought back to yesterday when Unohana had finally let Yuizoran go home after she had woken up a week ago.

00000000

"No don't do anything strenuous." Unohana suggested.

Yuizoran looked at her in surprise, "Why would I do that, Captain?"

Unohana smiled, "How many times have I caught you overworking yourself?"

Yuizoran rubbed her arms sheepishly, "I guess you have a point," Yuizoran looked at her, "so what do you want me to do to keep myself from being bored?"

Unohana chuckled, "You can do some paperwork, but if you start getting tired you must stop. Do I make myself clear? Or do I need to have everyone check on you?"

Yuizoran shook her head, "I understand. I'll be sure to stop when I get tired."

Shuhei wrapped his arm around his wife's waist. Looking at Unohana he said, "I'll keep an eye on her. When I can't I'll have Toshiro and Ukitake watch her."

They both knew that Yuizoran would listen to those two more than anyone else when Shuhei was on a mission.

00000000

Isha smiled remembering Yuizoran's shock ridden face. Renji sat up and looked at her. "What are you smiling for?" he asked as he crossed his legs.

Isha smiled at him as a blissful look came across her face, "Remember what Yuizoran did yesterday?"

Renji smiled, "Yeah, I do. It looked like she would have killed Shuhei on the spot when he brought up Toshiro and Ukitake."

"I think she would have too if she didn't love him so much." Isha sat up, her hands sliding into her lap.

Renji watched her as the smile slipped from his face. Sighing he said, "I have a question I need to ask you."

Isha looked at him in surprise, "What is it?"

Renji rubbed the back of his head unsure how to ask the question. Finally he looked down, "How would you tell someone you liked them, but were unsure how they felt about you?"

Isha stopped smiling, looking back up at the stars she said, "Well, first off I would tell them how I felt and see how they would react."

Renji looked at her in surprise, "Is that all?"

Isha looked at him with surprise, "What do you mean is that all?"

"I just wondered if that was it." Renji rested his head on his hands, "so were you ever in love?"

Isha sighed as she got a far off look in her eyes, "I was once, back when I was a sixth year student."

00000000

"Hey, Isha! That was amazing!" a blond haired girl called.

Isha turned to smile, "It wasn't that amazing Koto."

Koto grabbed Isha's hand, "To me it was. I don't seem to have your knack at combat fighting."

Isha laughed at her friend's lit up face, "But you do so much better at everything else, Koto."

Koto shook her head, "Your still better than me at kido." Koto looked at her friend again, "enough about me, I hear the captain of squad nine is going to be coming later today with her lieutenant."

Isha grabbed both of Koto's hands into hers, "Really!?" she squealed. Koto nodded before Isha was shoved into her, hard. Turning she saw the school's bully smirking at her.

Koto hid behind Isha as fear crossed her face. Isha stood in front of her as she crossed her arms. "What do you want?" Isha asked in a nonchalant voice.

The big brown haired boy leaned his arm on the wall. Scratching his cheek, he said, "Nothing much. Just wanted to get something from you." he looked t Isha. Reaching a hand up he took a handful of her raven black hair in his hand. Letting it slide like water, he leaned close, "I came to collect my reward." he said quietly.

Isha glared up at him, "You're reward for what, Izumo?"

Izumo looked at her, "For leaving your friend alone."

Isha was about to say something, but a wooden kendo sword slapped the air in between them. Looking over, they saw a blond haired boy with a stern look on his face.

Izumo backed up holding his hands in front of him, "I didn't mean anything by it, Daisuke."

Daisuke didn't lower his sword, "You did. But you already know you're not supposed to pick on girls."

Izumo lowered his hands and glared at Daisuke. Daisuke looked back without wavering. Finally Izumo turned and left, "I'll get you for this someday, Daisuke. You best remember that." Izumo pointed at Daisuke as he left.

Turning to the two girls, Daisuke smiled, "Are you two all right?"

Koto nodded. Isha crossed her arms, "I would have been able to take care of them."

Daisuke smiled brightly, "I'm sure you would have, but I can't just stand by and let it happen." At that moment the bell rang, letting the students know they needed to get back to class.

000000000

Later that day as the students stood in a line waiting for the captain to show, Izumo leaned close to Isha, "You better watch you're back. Cause I won't watch it for you."

Isha turned around sharply to retaliate, but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. She heard a cold voice, "The reason you are going to this academy is to help others. Is it not?"

Izumo's face paled, "Yes it is Captain."

Isha turned around to face the white haired, pale eyed captain of squad nine. "Then I suggest you take your lessons seriously young man."

The captain turned and walked the rest of the way into the academy, followed closely by her lieutenant Isha assumed.

Several days later, Isha ran up to Koto all excited, "Did you hear?! Did you hear, Koto?!" Isha asked as she grabbed her friend into a hug and twirled around.

Koto laughed, when Isha set her back on her feet, she looked at her friend, "What has you all excited?"

Isha hugged her friend again, "I'll be one of the sixth year students that will be taking the freshmen to the world of the living for the training against the demi-hollows!"

Koto patted Isha's back, "Which part are you going to be?"

Isha pulled back, "I'll be one of the three to lead them."

"Wow! That's awesome Isha!" Koto started walking. Looking at her friend she asked, "When do you leave?"

Isha trotted to catch up, "In another hour! O, I must go get my stuff! See you Koto!"

Isha waved at her friend as she raced to the academy. Koto smiled, she knew why Isha was excited. Isha was going to be on squad eleven as soon as they graduated this year. The first female squad member besides Yachiru.

00000000

Isha smiled at the students as they gathered to head back to the Soul Society. "I assume you all learned something?"

The students nodded, "We learned the importance of teamwork." one girl said proudly.

Isha's eye twinkled, knowing that was the correct answer. Turning to Izumo she asked, "Have you heard back from the barrier group?"

Izumo shook his head, "No, but I haven't heard from Daisuke either."

Isha placed her hand on her sword's hilt, "I'll go and investigate." Izumo nodded, indicating he had heard.

As she turned her back to head for the tower, Izumo grabbed her shoulder. Isha turned to snap at him but was stopped by his look of concern. "Please be careful Isha. I don't like the feel of this."

Isha smiled, "I'm always careful." Izumo nodded.

Isha ran to the tower, but was stopped when the smell of blood hit her nose. Drawing her sword she crept forward. Glancing down the walkway she gasped in shock. There were bodies laying everywhere, all of them dead.

Slinking forward, she turned one of her fellow students over. He was punctured as if by a sword. Just as she stood up to look for a comm link, she heard a moan. Looking behind her she saw Daisuke leaning against the wall as he walked.

Rushing over she grabbed him before he fell to the floor. Reaching up a bloodstained hand, he placed it on her cheek, his lips moving.

Isha leaned closer to hear him, "Be careful Isha. She is a quick one." he groaned out, panting.

Isha turned to look at him, but as she asked, "Who Daisuke? Who is quick?" she heard a laugh. Looking up she saw a bright light and knew no more.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of Tite Kubo's work. If you see a name you do not recognize it is an OC.

**Chapter 9**

Isha screamed as she woke up. Feeling something covering her eyes and wires attached to her body, she proceeded to scream and tear at them. Suddenly hands grabbed her arms to restrain her, she heard voices saying something about a sedative. Screaming louder, she fought the people off, not knowing where they were, she lashed out blindly. What seemed like hours later, she felt something prick her skin and she lost consciousness again.

Koto stood back biting her knuckles, tears pouring down her cheeks as her friend was forced back to sleep. A hand came to rest on her shoulder. Looking up she saw the grim face of the fourth seat to squad thirteen, Kedera Shein.

Koto turned and let him hold her close as she cried into his chest. Kedera ran his hand down her hair as he said, "She's all right now."

Koto mumbled into his chest, "What about if she can't see? What of her dreams to go to squad eleven?"

Kedera looked towards Isha's bed. He knew it was going to be a long and difficult journey for her.

00000000

Isha looked up at Captain Unohana several days later. Placing a hand on her left eye, she finally understood what Unohana was telling her. She would know longer have the use of her left eye.

Getting up she left the hospital and walked to the garden to think. She wiped the tear that ran down her cheek. Thinking about Daisuke and the other students who all lost their lives that dark night. Suddenly, she got to her feet and setting her jaw in determination she walked back into squad four's doors.

Isha walked down the hallways until she found Unohana. Seeing her standing in the doorway, Unohana smiled, "Yes?"

Isha walked over to the desk, "I would like you to train me."

Unohana looked up at Isha, "Are you positive this is what you want to do?"

Isha stood up as the fire of determination flamed brighter, "Yes, this is what I want to do. I want to train to be a healer so I can help others."

Unohana agreed. Isha graduated from the academy and instead of going to squad eleven, she went to squad four as fifth seat. Koto was now fifth seat of squad thirteen, she didn't feel like she was good enough to take Kaien's and Yuizoran's places as lieutenant.

Everyone watched as the once aggressive raven haired beauty became even stronger because of her determination to help people.

0000000

As Isha sat in the garden on the anniversary of the day that Daisuke was killed she felt a strong spiritual presence. Turning towards it she saw Yuizoran. Yuizoran smiled at her. She seemed happier since she married Shuhei and was now expecting their first child.

Isha jumped up and bowed. Yuizoran scoffed and said, "You don't need to be formal with me Isha, I'm your friend."

Isha sat down next to Yuizoran. Looking down at her hands, she asked, "Did you ever wish you could do something to help somebody but couldn't?"

Yuizoran reached over and laying her hand on Isha's clenched one she asked quietly, "You're thinking of that day aren't you?"

Isha nodded, "I want to be able to help people, but still be able to protect them. Not just heal them."

Yuizoran sighed, "You want to help because of your eye, is that it?"

Isha looked up at her hopefully, "Is there a way?"

"There is a way. But it will be a long, hard journey. Are you ready to take on this challenge?" Yuizoran looked at Isha.

Isha stood up and kneeled in front of Yuizoran, "I will accept any challenges if it means it will make me strong enough to help the ones I love."

Yuizoran laid her hand on Isha's head, "Then come with me. I want you to meet you're first instructor."

Isha followed Yuizoran to the Hisagi mansion. Several people came up to Yuizoran asking if she needed any assistance, but Yuizoran always told them no. She continued walking until she came to a pond.

Having Isha sit down, Yuizoran said, "Now, I want you to close your eyes and relax. Your job is to find all the fish and surround it with your spiritual pressure until you have a clear view in your mind."

Isha looked at Yuizoran, "That's all?" seeing Yuizoran's smile she shook her head, "I mean that's all I have to do?"

Yuizoran nodded, "This will be your first lesson. When you have passed it then I will tell you your next lesson."

000000000

Isha groaned several weeks later as he bubble burst and sent water splashing everywhere. "I can't do this!" she shrieked as she grabbed her hair in frustration.

"Yes you can. You're just concentrating to hard." a voice chuckled from behind her. Turning she saw a man she hadn't even met leaning against a tree.

"Aren't you the one that hangs around with Koto?" Isha asked.

The man pointed to himself and smiled broadly, "That's me! Kedera Shein at your service."

Isha stood up and looked at him, "So what do you mean, I'm concentrating to hard?"

"You're supposed to surround the fish not capture them." Kedera said as he walked over to the pond.

Isha gave him a funny look. Kedera sighed as he pulled a brush, ink, and paper out of his haori.

Sitting down, he drew thee fish and then as he drew he explained, "What you are trying to do is capture the fish," he drew a net around one fish. "What you are supposed to to do is surround the fish." he drew a bubble around another fish.

"How do I need to change what I'm doing?" Isha asked as she looked over his shoulder.

Kedera glanced up at her, "Try imagining someone or something you want to protect." Placing his hand on his chest, he continued, "When I was training I would imagine my precious drawings getting wet. So I created a bubble to keep them dry."

He stood up and placing his hand on her shoulder, he smiled, "If you have something you want to protect you'll get it." he them left, leaving Isha to think about it.

Yuizoran asked Kedera as they watched Isha sit back down, "So how did you explain it to her?"

Kedera smiled as he looked over his shoulder, "I just suggested for her to create a bubble around something she wanted to protect."

At that moment they heard a squeal of pure amazement. They turned to look at Isha. She had finally succeeded to hold the bubble for longer than five seconds.

000000000

Isha smiled when she turned back to Renji, "So now I'm training with Yuizoran to get stronger so I can protect the people I love."

Renji rubbed the back of his head, "So is there someone that holds your affections?" he looked at her, "I mean since Daisuke is, you know, gone."

Isha smiled as Renji stood up, "There is one man. He is very strong and he cares for his friends enough to protect them. Why?"

Renji shook his head, "Just wondering." he leaped down off the roof and headed to his room.

Isha watched with a down cast heart. She had just told the man she cared about how she felt for him, but he didn't seem to love her back. She wished now that she had kept quiet.

Renji laid down on his bed and with his hands behind his head he thought back to how Isha had said she had fallen in love again. Sighing, he decided to not tell her that he had fallen in love with her. He didn't want to get in the way of her and her love, he wasn't the kind of person to force his emotions onto somebody else.

Yuizoran sighed as she sat on the balcony back at home. She felt arms come around her shoulders before she felt somebody lay their chin on her shoulder. Reaching up she laid her hand on Shuhei's arm.

"Want to know something Shuhei?" she asked. Shuhei made a humming sound, so Yuizoran continued, "since that first day that Isha came to ask for my help she has come a long way."

Shuhei agreed, "Yes, she has. She is even getting better about fighting with the blindfold."

Yuizoran leaned against Shuhei's strong chest, "Sometimes I wonder what the future holds."

"I don't care as long as you are always by my side." Shuhei said.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of Tite Kubo's work. If you see a name you do not recognize it is an OC.

**Chapter 10**

"Rangiku!" a voice yelled, startling Rangiku out of her drunken day dream.

Turning to her captain, she smiled as sweetly as she could, "Yes, what is it captain?"

Toshiro held up the now empty bottle of sake, "Where did you get this?"

Rangiku looked up at him, "I found it."

Toshiro placed his hand on his head as Kedera walked in with papers, "Rangiku."

"Yes, captain?" Rangiku looked up at him innocently.

Toshiro placed his hands on her desk and stared at her, "Where did you get the money to get it?" picking the bottle up again, "this is high quality sake. You don't earn enough to pay for this."

"I found a cave full of it." Rangiku said innocently.

Toshiro sighed, "You better not be lying to me."

"I'm not. One day when I was drunk I came across a cave filled with sake bottles." Rangiku whined, "and while I was there a fairy came with more."

"A fairy?" Toshiro asked, crossing his arms.

Rangiku stood up, "Yes, fairies do exist. Haven't you ever heard the old Irish stories?"

Toshiro's eyebrow twitched now. Kedera smiled, "What did it look like?"

Rangiku described it as Kedera drew it. Toshiro looked over Kedera's shoulder, "That looks like a monster instead of a fairy."

Kedera looked at his drawing of the creature. It did look kind of like a monster with it's four arms, four legs, two heads, and black and white hair. Then getting an idea, he drew two girls carrying a box of sake.

Toshiro stared at it, "That looks more believable."

Kedera stood up and handing the paper to Toshiro said, "I heard recently that Captain Kyoraku was missing sake. This could be where it ended up." Toshiro took the paper. As Kedera was turning to leave he reached into his haori, "Here, I need you to give this to Isha and Renji." he handed two, sealed, pieces of paper to Toshiro.

Toshiro looked at Kedera, "Why can't you?"

Kedera sighed, "Captain Ukitake wants me and four others to investigate the recent disappearance of the last squad."

"You mean the ones who were sent to investigate the bright light?" Toshiro asked in disbelief, "Their gone?!"

Kedera nodded, he know longer had his playful expression, his face had turned serious now. "Yes, two of them were members in my division. They never reported back." he said quietly as he fingered a blue gemstone.

Rangiku noticed, "Is Koto one of the ones who is missing?"

Kedera looked at her as his hand dropped from the necklace, "No she is assigned to go with me."

Toshiro looked at him, "You're worried about her aren't you?"

Kedera looked at his friend sadly, "Yeah, I am."

Toshiro placed his hand on Kedera's shoulder in reassurance, "I know how you feel. I felt the same way about Mom."

Kedera nodded as he walked away, letting Toshiro's hand slide from his shoulder. He walked down the road to the agreed upon spot, meeting his other four squad members. Turning as one they left the Seireitei to investigate in the South Rukongai.

00000000

Later that day Toshiro walked back to his desk and picked up a stack of papers after slipping Kedera's drawing into the drawer intending to tell Yuizoran that her daughters were stealing sake. Walking down the road to the Hisagi residence, he noticed it was starting to snow. Smiling he knew one person it would make happy.

Reaching the mansion he knocked on the door. When it opened, he was surprised to see Byakuya there.

"Captain Kuchiki, what are you doing here?" Toshiro asked in suspicion.

Byakuya looked over his shoulder at someone. Toshiro looked and saw Rukia covering Yuizoran with a blanket. Since Shuhei was on a mission with his captain, Toshiro had been watching Yuizoran whenever he could. Especially after she had fainted two months ago.

Rukia hearing Toshiro hurried to the door, "It's not what you might be thinking Captain."

Toshiro raised his eyebrow, "And what might I be thinking?"

Rukia ignored his question, "She was out walking when she met me. We hadn't walked very far before she paled and acted as she was being attacked." Rukia turned to Byakuya, "I got Brother to help me bring her home."

"It's true." Byakuya said in his normal emotionless voice, "when Rukia and I got back to her, she was hyperventilating and holding her side."

Toshiro laid the papers on the table next to the door, walking over, he slide Yuizoran's left sleeve up her arm, revealing the water like tattoo. It was pulsing and growing larger again. His eyes grew wide, the tattoo nearly covered her entire upper arm now. At that moment the alarm bell was set off. He turned to look at Byakuya. Byakuya nodded, indicating they needed to leave.

"Aw man, why did the alarm have to go off at a time like this?" Renji asked as he and Isha left the restaurant they had just finished eating at.

Isha agreed. She and Renji were having a wonderful time together. Laughing together as if they were old friends. Isha could no longer deny that she in fact was in love with Renji. Looking over at him she wondered if he might feel the same way.

Koto and Kedera look towards the Seireitei, hearing the bell.

"Should we go back?" one of the others asked.

Kedera frowned as he placed his hand on his hilt, "I don't like the feel of this."

Suddenly they heard laughter behind them. Turning, Kedera's face paled, "You! It's been you this whole time?"

"Of course. But you won't be able to do anything about it!" the female voice laughed.

Kedera and the others screamed suddenly as they covered their eyes trying to avoid the bright light.

Rangiku ran into the room panting as Head Captain Yamamoto announced the dreadful news.

"Sosuke Aizen has escaped his prison cell."


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of Tite Kubo's work. If you see a name you do not recognize it is an OC.

**Chapter 11**

"What did you say?" Komamura asked in shock.

Yamamoto looked at them sternly, "I said Sosuke Aizen has escaped from his prison cell." Yamamoto placed his hands on top of each other. "For him to have escaped he had to have an accomplice. Otherwise he wouldn't have been able to leave."

"But who would have been stupid enough to help him?" Toshiro asked.

"I don't know." Yamamoto sighed, "This is a bad time for him to escape."

Shinji turned to look at him, "Why is that Head Captain?"

Yamamoto raised his head to look at him, "Don't you know?"

Shinji crossed his arms, "The only ones gone right now is Kensei and Shuhei."

Ukitake also looked confused, "And we just sent out five members of squad thirteen. Kedera and Koto being among them."

Unohana quietly spoke, "It seems as if Yuizoran's body was reacting to the danger."

Toshiro then remembered what happened early, "She had another attack today also. Her tatto almost covers her upper arm now."

Yamamoto looked at Toshiro, "From your expression that isn't the onl thing you have observed."

Toshiro nodded, "No, before the alarm went off I noticed I really couldn't feel her presence."

"This is unusual." Yamamoto sat quiet for awhile before he spoke again, "I wonder if Aizen's accomplice has anything to do with it."

"What do you plan on doing. Head Captain?" Rangiku asked, hoping she wouldn't be punished for speaking, since she was even supposed to be there.

Yamamoto looked around suddenly realizing that all the lieutenants were there, "Well, until Captain Muguruma and Lieutenant Hisagi get back she can either take turns living at the captain's quarters and go to work with them. Or they live at her place and they take their work with them."

Soi-Fon stood up, causing the other captains to look at her. "Or what we could do is have the punishment force guard her."

All the captains agreed that that might be the best solution. They all knew Soi-Fon didn't like the twins coming to disturb her.

"But what if we need them?" Yamamoto asked making them all realize the down side.

"We can split the twenty members in half." Soi-Fon shrugged her shoulders, "I mean since it seems like Yuizoran is the only one being targeted."

Shinji finally asked his question, "Why do you think she is being targeted, Head Captain?"

Yamamoto rubbed his long beard in thought, "The only thing I can think of is because of the child she is carrying."

A voice spoke from the doorway causing them all to turn and stare, "It could also be her immense spiritual energy." Aang said from where he was leaning against the doorpost.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of Tite Kubo's or CLAMP's work. If you see a name you do not recognize it is an OC.

**Chapter 12**

Yuizoran was humming a tune as she cleaned the kitchen, reorganizing everything when Yuzuki came in.

"You're cleaning again?" Yuzuki asked as she place her papers on the table.

Yuizoran turned to look at her oldest daughter, "Do you think you can get dinner on? Your father will be here shortly."

Yuzuki nodded at her mother. She noticed Yuizoran's face fall. Yuzuki knew her mother was worried about their father. Right now his captain and him were investigating the disappearances of the squad members.

Chisaki walking into the kitchen noticed that her mother was cleaning again. Walking over she went to help Yuzuki with dinner.

Yuizoran sighed several minutes later. Placing her hands on her hips she looked around. Suddenly she felt arms encircling her ever growing girth. Smiling, she placed her hands on the strong arms, knowing who it was.

Turning slightly to look at him she asked, "Have you found anything?"

Shuhei shook his head, "No, but Aang has found one of the five missing members of squad thirteen."

Yuizoran looked up at him, "Is it Kedera or Koto?"

Shuhei walked to the table to set some papers down, "No, it was one of the squad members." smiling he reached into a bag and pulled out a black rabbit. "We also need you to return him to Yuko."

Yuizoran placed her hands on her hips again, "Who is Yuko?"

"The dimensional witch. To get Aang to the different worlds that the others were in, we had to open the seikamon in her domain." Shuhei placed the rabbit on the table, "Any person other than Aang has to have something come back with them. It's kind of like the hell butterflies."

The rabbit twitched it's ears and hopping off the table, hopped over to Yuizoran. Bending down to look at the rabbit Yuizoran reached her hand out.

"So I'm supposed to make sure he gets back to this dimensional person?" Yuizoran looked up at Shuhei. He nodded.

Picking up the rabbit Yuizoran stared at the rabbit's black eyes.

"You're a special person." the rabbit said startling Yuizoran.

Yuizoran looked at Shuhei in shock. Smiling he said, "I guess I forgot to tell you he talks."

The rabbit leaped at her growing her stomach. He snuggled close, "The child you are carrying will be a great comfort soon."

Yuizoran pulled the rabbit off of her and looked at him. The rabbit was smiling. "Okay weird creature, what's your name?"

The rabbit crossed his arms and said, "I'm not a weird creature. I'm a rabbit and my name is Mokona Modaka."

Yuizoran set the rabbit on the table so they could eat. Looking at Shuhei she asked, "When are you leaving again?"

"Tomorrow. Shuhei said not even looking up from his plate.

Yuizoran sighed, "You know I miss you."

Shuhei reached over and taking Yuizoran's hand squeezed it. Yuizoran looked up at him. "I miss you too. And we are trying to find the missing members and why as fast as we can."

Yuizoran smiled sadly at him. Reaching over, she placed her hand on his cheek, "I know." She stood up and kissed him.

Gathering the plates, she took them to the kitchen as her family watched her.

Yuzuki leaned over and whispered into Shuhei's ear, "You're not missing much. She cleans almost everyday that she doesn't have paperwork on."

Shuhei glanced over, "Is she wearing herself out Yuzuki?"

Yuzuki shook her head, "No, because the other captains keep an eye on her."

Mokona watched from where he was sitting. Seeing th worried expressions on their faces he smiled and said, "Don't worry so much. It will pass quickly."

Shuhei looked over at Mokona, "I hope your right."

As the girls walked upstairs to their beds, Chisaki asked, "Can Mokona sleep with me?"

Shuhei who was standing at the bottom of the stairs, smiled and nodded. Chisaki smiled brightly and picking Mokona up, raced to her room.

000000000

Yuizoran sighed as she opened the gateway to let Mokona go home. Looking up at Yuizoran, Mokona patted her foot as he said, "You're a special person." with that he turned and jumped through the gateway.

Yuizoran stood there in disbelief as she watched him vanish. Placing her hand on her stomach she started to close the gate. Turning away, she heard a cry. Turning back to the gate, she saw Mokona lept through with one of the missing squad members.

Pointing to the closing gate, Yuizoran asked, "Didn't I just send you back?"

Mokona saluted her, "Yes you did, but this man has been bugging Yuko for six years."

Yuizoran paled, "Six years?"

Uh-huh. Six years have passed since I came here." Mokona smiled.

"But, how is that possible?" Yuizoran asked as she placed her hand on her chest.

Mokona looked at Yuizoran, "Do you promise that you won't panic if I tell you?"

Yuizoran scoffed, "I don't panic that easily."

"All right, it's like this. In this dimension you have a really large gear. In the dimension I just came from let's say it is a small gear. Because of this dimension time passes really fast." As Mokona was explaining this he started pacing. By the time he was done explaining he had a small path worn out.

"Now do you get it?" Mokona asked as he waved his arms rapidly.

Yuizoran patted Mokona on the head, "Yes, I get it now."

Mokona smiled, "I knew you were a special person."

Yuizoran pointed to the gateway, "Okay, enough with the special person stuff. Just go home."

Mokona laughed as he leapt through the portal, "Good-bye for now special person!"

Yuizoran scowled as she shouted, "My name isn't special person! It's Yuizoran!" the gateway shut before she could hear his response.

Yuko stared at Mokona, "Did you tell her?"

Mokona shook his head, "No, I only told her that she is a special person."

Yuko picked Mokona up and hugged him close, "That's good. If they knew what the future held, they could change it drastically."


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of Tite Kubo's or the writer of Kenichi's work. If you see a name you do not recognize it is an OC.

**Chapter 13**

Koto looked towards the sky as she helped Mui carry the clothes out. Mui looked at her and said, "You've been looking up at the sky now for five years. Why is that?"

Koto looked at Mui, "Well do you remember me telling you that I'm not from this world?"

Mui hung up one of Kenichi's shirts, "I remember you telling me that you're a shinigami or another name for that is a Soul Reaper."

Koto handed Mui a pair of socks, "I am. I just can't seem to be able to go back."

Shigure said, "Have you tried your hardest?"

Koto nodded, "Yes, but it seems as if I don't have enough power to open the gateway."

Mui laid her hand on Koto's shoulder, "Don't worry about it Koto. You know you can stay here as long as you like."

"especially since you have superb skills, unlike our disciple here." Kensei said pointing to Kenichi.

"Why are you even comparing me to a death god?!" Kenichi screamed at his sensei.

Koto smiled, "I still can't get used to calling you Kensei without adding captain to it."

Kensei shrugged, "Don't worry about it, old habits die hard."

Koto laughed as she looked towards the sky again. It had been five years since she had woken up in this strange world. It seemed as if she fit right in with the people Ryonzanpakou. Shigure had been amazed at her sword skills. While the others were more surprised at how quick and light she was on her feet.

The one thing she had decided was she wasn't going to take part in any training with their disciple, Kenichi Shirahami.

Leaping up onto the roof she smiled as she remembered who he reminded her of. Smiling, she sat down to enjoy the morning breeze.

"I wonder if I'll ever see them again." Koto said quietly.

"Who are you talking about this time?" a voice asked, surprising her out of her daydream. Turning she saw Akusame.

Koto smiled, "Just thinking about my friends."

Akusame leaned back with his hands behind his head, "Why don't you tell me about them again. It seems as if when you talk about them, you remember them better."

Koto smiled again and followed his example. She laid down and relaxed. "Well, first off there is my squad captain, Jushiro Ukitake. He suffers from a ling disease."

"I remember you telling me about that. I think I have an herb to help clear it up." Akusame glanced over at her, "That is if you get to go back. But go on."

Koto sighed and went back to daydreaming as she told him about her friends, "There is Kedera Shein, my superior and fiancé. When you first meet him he is this immature playful person. But once you get to know him, he becomes a protective friend. He is always at your back when you need him and he stands up for what he believes is right.

Isha is my best friend, she's the one that Kenichi reminds me of because of his determination. She was determined to grow stronger to protect the ones she loves.

Yuizoran is the spirit princess who married Shuhei Hisagi, her adopted brother. They have four daughters, and had a child on the way. Yuzuki, their oldest at fifteen now. Chisaki, their second oldest at thirteen. Harumi and Ayame are their twin girls at eleven. The child Yuizoran was expecting when I left should be about five now.

Yuzuki was going through the Soul Academy. Because of her high intellect she should have graduated two years ago.

Chisaki decided she didn't want to be a soul reaper, so she stays at home to help her mother.

Harumi, the oldest twin, has a left golden eye. Of the two I think she is the calmest and thinks about the situation before reacting.

Ayame, the second oldest twin, is also calm, but she doesn't have the strategic intellect of her twin sister Harumi. But she is quick on her feet and is a really good judge of character. She is the one with the right golden eye."

Koto sighed, but then she frowned, "I never really thought about it, but when those two get into trouble Ayame is the one who distracts their opponents."

Akusame smiled, "It sounds as if those two would be a powerful force to reckon with when they get older."

Koto looked over at Akusame, "Do you really think so?"

Akusame sat up, "yes, from what you have told me in the past they are very compatible with each other."

Koto sat up also, "I never really thought about it, when there is trouble you never know if it is them or not."

Mui interrupted them by calling to Koto, "We're going to go shopping, do you want to come with us?"

Koto laughed as she leaped off the roof, "Of course." Turning she waved at Akusame.

Akusame waved back, thinking that they needed to find a way to get her home. She missed her friends and fiancé terribly.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of Tite Kubo's, or CLAMP's work. If you see a name you do not recognize it is an OC. This is a crossover chapter between the Celtic people, Bleach, Kenichi, and xxxHolic.

**Chapter 14**

Aang thanked Yuko as she opened the portal. She had found Misao, one of the other squad members under Kedera.

Yuko smiled, "Just watch your step."

Aang smiled and waved as he stepped through the gateway, "I'm always careful."

He turned back around and as the rain poured down his face he realized he wasn't standing on anything. Looking down he saw the ocean violently swishing and rolling below. Gulping, he realized he was falling straight for the water.

Breaking through the waves he coughed and sputtered. Wiping the water from his eyes he yelled as loud as he could for help.

When it seemed as if no one was coming to his rescue he heard a shout, "Man overboard!"

Aang caught the rope that was tossed to him and the strangely dressed men pulled him onto the ship. A big burly man picked him up and carried him to a cabin when he found he couldn't stand.

Giving Aang a blanket, the red haired man ordered, "Stay here!"

Aang couldn't do anything but shake his head. He was too cold. When the man came back several hours later after the storm had settled down, he found Aang asleep, holding th now wet blanket close. The man's face filled with compassion as he looked at him.

Grabbing a dry blanket, he placed it over Aang, taking the wet one with him. Closing the door one of his ship mates asked, "What are you going to do with him Aden sir?"

Aden turned and said, "We will ask Lady Catha when we see her again."

The men nodded, knowing they had gotten separated from her ship during the storm.

00000000

"I want all of this unloaded now!" a red haired woman ordered the men as they left the ship. Turning she saw Aden approaching. Placing her hand on her hip she gestured at him with her other hand, "Why aren't you unloading?"

Aden cleared his throat, "Well, we have a question for you. When we got seperated we picked up a man dressed the same way you are." he gestured at her strange clothing, "and we were wondering, what do you want to do with him Lady Catha?"

Lady Catha paled slightly, "You're sure he is dressed the same as I?"

Aden nodded. Turning slightly he gestured for one of his men to bring the man they had pulled out of the water to Lady Catha.

The blond haired man nodded, picking up the unconscious, strangely dressed man he carried him down the ramp.

Catha paled even more. Rushing over she brushed the dark brown, almost black hair off his face. The man's eyes fluttered open. Seeing the woman standing over him, he weakly brought his hand up.

Catha took it as he asked, "Misao? Is that you?"

Catha smiled, "Yes, it is me Aang."

Aang smiled as he sighed. His eyes drifted close as he said, "I'm...glad I found you..Misao."

The man that was holding Aang looked at Aden in question because he didn't understand what they just said. Aden shook his head and waved the man into the loghouse to put Aang on a bed.

"You won't understand them because it must have been the speech of the gods, Aengus." Aden said as he patted the man on his shoulder. Then turning to a woman Aden said, "We are to take care of this man, Fiona."

Fiona turned away from the pot she was stirring, "Why?"

Aden walked over and giving her a hug, he said, "He is important to Lady Catha."

Fiona nodded, "Then I'll take care of him."

Aden smiled, "I knew you would dear wife."

Aengus nervously said, "I'll be outside sir."

Aden looked at Aengus, but then nodded. Aengus shut the door and walked over to Misao. Misao turned to look to look at him. "I have a question Lady Catha." Misao nodded, indicating he should go on. Pointing over his shoulder, he asked, "That man in there, what does he mean to you?"

Misao/Lady Catha sighed, but in her mind she was frantically trying to figure out an explanation. Finally an idea came to her. Smiling, she looked at Aengus, "He is my brother, the great god, Sid. He must have been sent here to bring me back home."

Aden had walked out and heard Misao. Walking over he said loudly, "Then we should prepare a feast. A feast to celebrate the reunion of Lady Catha and her brother Sid."

The men agreed as their families stood watching them.

00000000

Aang woke up later that night, not wanting to wake anybody up he slipped out of his gigai and walked out the door. He found Misao sitting on a rock staring up at the stars. Feeling him approach, she turned to look at him.

"What are you doing?" Aang asked as he sat down next to her.

Misao nodded up at the sky, "Do you know when we will go back?"

Aang shook his head, "No, but when the gateway opens we have to leave quickly."

Misao smiled as she leaned against him, falling asleep. Aang looked down at Misao and smiled. He then turned back to look at the night sky.

000000000

"Yuzuki, Yuzuki." A voice called to Yuzuki.

Yuzuki startled awake as someone shook her. She blinked her eyes to clear the sleep from them. Holding her hand up to block the setting sun from her eyes, she saw a handsome young man standing in front of her, shaking her awake.

"What is it? Did I miss the graduation ceremony?" Yuzuki asked as she stood up quickly and was about to head to the school. The man grabbed her arm. Yuzuki turned to look at him, "What?"

"The reason I'm here isn't because of the graduation ceremony." the man said.

Yuzuki interrupted him before he could go on, "Do I know you? Cause if I don't I won't listen."

The man sighed, he should have seen this coming, "Yes you know me. I'm in the advanced class next door."

Yuzuki crossed her arms, "All right, if I know you I want you to answer one important question."

The man sighed again, "I don't have time for this, but what is it?"

"When is my birthday?" Yuzuki asked, knowing a select fewq actually knew her birthday.

"The day after tomorrow and you're going on a picnic with your family." the man said, leaving Yuzuki shocked that he would even know this.

"All right what is it you wanted to tell me?" Yuzuki asked.

"I know where to find Koto."

00000000000

Misao and Aang were enjoying the feast when one of the men asked, "Can we look at your sword, Sid?"

Aang cringed inside, wondering why Misao had told them his name was Sid. He knew Badb Catha was an important war goddess in Celtic history. Though he didn't remember if there was a god named Sid. As he handed his sword over he also wondered how Misao knew the language.

At that moment a brilliant light appeared. Misao turned to look at it. Realizing it was the gateway, she grabbed Aang and said, "Come on!"

"Wait! I can't leave my sword!" Aang said as Misao drug him by his collar. He reached for his zanpakto as Misao stepped the gate.

Aden threw the sword at Aang. Aang reached up and caught it. Smiling he thanked them.

00000000000

"I heard that the museum had a new exhibit and I was wondering if you wanted to join us." Akusame said, talking to Koto.

Koto looked at him as if he was crazy for asking that question. "Of course I want to see it! You know I enjoy the history that the museum holds." she said as she smiled.

When they got to the museum, Akusame led the way to the new exhibit. It was a drawing of what looked like two gods going through a gateway. But one the male god was reaching for something.

Akusame placed his hand on his chin. Kenichi leaned close and said, "This isn't kanji."

Mui leaned closer, "You're right. It's a different language."

Koto trotted over from a painting she was looking at. Seeing the drawing she gasped and covered her mouth. Akusame and the others turned to look at her.

"Do you know something about this?" Akusame asked.

Koto stepped closer, "Yes. The man is Aang and the woman is Misao." Koto stepped closer to the picture and reached to touch it. She stopped, remembering not to touch it. "I wonder what Aang was reaching for."

Kenichi looked at Koto, "Can you read this writing?"

Koto looked at it, "My goodness! That's Gaelic!"

Mui got excited, "What does it say?"

Koto slowly read the inscription out loud, "The Lady Catha and her brother, the great god Sid, were called home." Koto stood back up, "I wonder why they didn't use their real names."

Kenichi looked at her in amazement, "How can you read that?"

Koto smiled as she looked at him, "Rangiku, lieutenant of squad ten, and her cousin are Irish shinigami. When they joined the Soul Society they taught us how to speak and read Gaelic, the old Celtic language." Koto looked at the picture again, "It was a true amazement that after they died they had found each other."


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of Tite Kubo's works.

**Chapter 15**

"Oh Shuhei. This is a lovely spot." Yuizoran said as she leaned against Shuhei.

Placing his arm around the Yuizoran's shoulder, Shuhei kissed the top of her head. "I'm glad you like it, Yuizoran." Shuhei placed his hand on Yuizoran's swollen abdomen.

Yuizoran smiled as she placed her hand on top of Shuhei's, "I'm glad I fell in love with you several years ago." Yuizoran tilted her head up.

Shuhei looked down as he smiled. Looking down into her lovely golden eyes, he lowered his head and kissed her. At that moment the baby that was growing inside of Yuizoran kicked. Shuhei pulled his head back and smiled. Yuizoran smiled back. Looking down she said, "This is a really active one."

Shuhei removed his arm from around her shoulders and was about to say something when he was interrupted by children squealing as they bowled him over.

"I win!" Ayame said as she hugged Shuhei.

"No, I win!" Harumi said. She looked just like her sister. Shuhei smiled as he laid his head back and hugged his two girls to his chest.

Yuzuki came running over. Stopping, she bowed and said, "I'm sorry Father. I tried to keep them busy longer, but they left when I turned my back."

Shuhei looked at her from where he was laying. He sat up holding the two girls. "Don't worry about it Yuzuki."

Yuizoran spoke from where she was sitting with her hands on her stomach, "We didn't expect you to keep them for long." Yuizoran patted the blanket next to her, "Come sit next to me Yuzuki."

Shuhei stood up and then asked from where he was standing with the two girls in his arms, "Where's Chisaki?"

Yuzuki jumped up from where she had just sat down, "Oh, I better go and get her. She's gathering flowers." Yuzuki took off in the direction she had come from, her hair flying behind her.

Shuhei walked over to place the two girls down next to Yuizoran. After placing them down he extended his hand out to Yuizoran. Yuizoran took his hand, "You know Shuhehi, if this next child is a girl you'll be teased even worse than what you are now."

Shuhei pulled Yuizoran to her feet, "I'll just tell them that I'm surrounded by the prettiest girls around." He tapped Yuizoran on the nose causing her to smile. "I'll have to beat the boys off with my zanpaktou."

Harumi trotted over and tugging on Shuhei's hakima asked, "Are we really pretty?"

Shuhei bent down and placing his hand on the girl's shoulder said, "To me you are, Harumi."

"What about me?" Ayame asked, not to be left out.

Shuhei turned to her and placed his hand on top of her head, "You're pretty too, Ayame."

0000000

Yuzuki ran up to Chisaki. Chisaki was bent over, picking flowers as she was humming a song that Yuzuki knew that their mother sang. "Chisaki!" Yuzuki called waving her hand to get the girl's attention. Chisaki looked up and smiled at her older sister of two years. "We're getting ready to leave, Chisaki." Yuzuki said as she came up behind Chisaki.

Chisaki nodded as she stood up with an armful of flowers. "I'm ready." Joining her sister they turned and started to leave the meadow.

00000000

Renji was walking with Isha not far from where Yuzuki and Chisaki were. "Oh look Renji, isn't that Yuzuki and Chisaki?" the Isha asked the man. Pointing in the direction she was indicating.

Looking in the direction she was pointing in, Renji saw the two girls heading their way. Renji and Isha walked towards the girls. When they got to them, Renji asked, "Yuzuki, Chisaki, where are you're parents?"

Yuzuki smiled, "They're up there with Harumi and Ayame." she pointed up the hilltop behind Renji.

Renji turned and squinted, trying to see the people that Yuzuki pointed at. "You're kinda far from them, aren't you?" Renji turned to look at Yuzuki questioningly.

"Not really." Yuzuki said looking back at the figures on the hill. Yuzuki then turned to the woman that was with Renji. "How have you been Isha?" Yuzuki asked.

Isha smiled, "I've been well, how's your mother doing?"

Yuzuki turned her head as she started walking, "She's doing fine, but, "Yuzuki stopped walking, "she's been really tired with this one." Yuzuki got a worried look on her face. "She also said that it's almost time for the baby to come."

Isha walked over to Yuzuki and laid her hand on Yuzuki's shoulder. Yuzuki turned to look at her. Isha smiled, "Don't worry. She wouldn't have left the Seireitei if the baby was going to come any time soon."

Yuzuki smiled at Isha before trotting off to catch up with Chisaki. Renji walked up to Isha and placing his arm across her shoulders, leaned against her. Isha, feeling his weight, almost fell over. Bracing herself, she jabbed him in the stomach with her elbow. Renji grabbed his stomach as he groaned and leaned over.

"What was that for?" Renji asked as he looked up at Isha.

Isha glared down at him as she crossed her arms, "You know better than to use me as your post."

Renji grimaced and looked down at the ground before he stood up straight, still holding his stomach with one hand. Isha smiled mischievously before she turned and took off for the meadow that Chisaki and Yuzuki had just left.

00000000

Harumi and Ayame took off running down the hill but then turned and hid in the bushes, watching their parents. Shuhei had taken Yuizoran into his arms and as he lowered his head to kiss Yuizoran, Harumi covered Ayame's mouth while Ayame covered Harumi's mouth. They watched as Shuhei kissed Yuizoran and giggled quietly.

Feeling another sharp pain in her abdomen, Yuizoran turned her head away from Shuhei as she grimaced and placed her hand on her swollen belly. Getting a worried look on his face, Shuhei took Yuizoran's hand, "Is something wrong?"

Yuizoran turned back and plastering a smile on her face said, "It's nothing."

Harumi and Ayame looked at each other worriedly from where they were hiding. They had never seen their father getting worried over their mother. At that moment Yuizoran got a shocked look on her face.

Renji and Isha sat up from where they were laying in the meadow. Looking at each other, they jumped up and started running in the direction they felt the immense spiritual pressure.

Yuzuki looked towards the hillside where her family was. As she looked up, Renji and Isha ran past, swords drawn.

Renji yelled as he ran past, "Stay back!"

Yuzuki stood still as she watched as terror ran through her body.

00000000000

Yuizoran leaned against the tree, holding Harumi and Ayame as she panted. Pain ripped through her body as she bent over groaning. Harumi and Ayame snuggled closer to her as Shuhei fought the monster, protecting his family. Renji came over the hill just as, what Renji thought was an arrancar, threw Shuhei to the side against a tree, knocking him unconscious.

"Puny soul reaper scum." the male arrancar chuckled, "I wasn't after you..." His sentence was cut off as Renji came down with his sword. The arrancar raised his sword to block Renji's attack.

"Why is it everyone is attacking me when I haven't even challenged them." The arrancar said nonchalantly. Renji leaped back in surprise. At that moment he heard Yuizoran bite back a scream.

Turning to Isha, Renji said, "Take care of Yuizoran!" turning back to the arrancar, he placed both hands on the hilt of his sword, "I'll take care of this monster."

"That's not very nice." the arrancar said, "calling somebody a monster just because you don't know their name."

Renji growled as he blocked the arrancar's attack. Isha sheathed her sword as she went to Yuizoran. Placing her hand on Yuizoran's sweaty face, Isha looked at her. Pulling her hand away, she gently touched Harumi and Ayame. They looked at her. Looking at them, she asked, "Do you think you can move your dad over here?"

Harumi's lip quivered, "I think we can."

Ayame agreed, "We'll try."

Isha took Yuizoran's hand, hoping Renji would be able to keep the arrancar at bay.

000000000

Several minutes later, Harumi and Ayame came back, dragging Shuhei. Panting they laid him down next to Isha. "Here he is, Isha." Harumi said out of breathe.

At that moment, the arrancar threw a spiritual blast towards them, hitting the tree above Isha and the others. Turning to Renji, Isha yelled at him, "We need help!"

Renji turned his head, momentarily taking his eyes off of his opponent, to glare at her. "What else do you what me to do?! I'm trying!" Renji looked back at the arrancar, "I just can't seem to get an attack in."

Using Zabimaru in shikai form Renji kept the arrancar busy for what seemed like hours. Just as Renji was getting fed up with not being able to wound the guy, he heard a baby's cries. He ducked to avoid an attack, causing it to hit the tree again.

"Renji!" Isha angrily yelled.

Renji turned and asked, "What would you like me to do?! Stand unguarded and dance in front of him?"

Yuizoran tiredly raising her hand gathered her spiritual energy, "Why do I have to do everything myself?" she asked as she sent the blast towards the arrancar.

Renji got a horrified look on his face as the ball of energy came at him. As it got closer, his life flashed before his eyes. Ducking he avoided the blast as it flew over his head. Just as he was about to yell at Yuizoran when he felt a sword slash across his side. Turning he looked behind him confused.

He was suddenly hit on the back of his head, knocking him unconscious. Isha ran up to him as she looked up at the woman standing over Renji.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of Tite Kubo's works.

**Chapter 16**

"Hisoka, how could you?" Isha asked as she held Renji, looking up at the woman who was standing over them.

"How could I do what?" Hisoka asked as she walked closer to them, sword drawn.

Isha glared up at her as tears fell down her cheeks, "Attack your own friends. Your own people."

Anger flashed across Hisoka's face, "Your not my friends." she brought her sword up and proceeded to swing it down.

Isha bent over the unconscious Renji, waiting for her life to end. But instead of hearing a sword slicing flesh, she heard two swords clanging together. Glancing up she saw Yuizoran blocking Hisoka's blade.

Yuizoran, without taking her eyes off of Hisoka, said, "Get Renji over to the others. He'll be safe over there."

Isha nodded as she swallowed. Hisoka leaped away from Yuizoran as Isha half-drug, half-carried Renji to the shield Yuizoran had put up.

"Why did you do it Hisoka?" Yuizoran asked quietly, "Why did you kill all those students several years ago? Why did you make those other Soul Reapers vanish? Why Hisoka? I thought you were our friend."

Hisoka lunged at Yuizoran, "I did it for Aizen."

Yuizoran blocked Hisoka's attack. Understanding what Hisoka was saying she asked, you are the one who was taking care of him. I even fell in love with him! I even had his child!"

Yuizoran froze, "What did you say?"

Hisoka smiled, "I said that I had his child. Now you will die here! Open your eyes, Akatsuki!"

Yuizoran was surrounded by a bright light. Turning, she saw nothing but red sky and black earth. Suddenly sh was sliced on her side. Grabbing it, she turned but saw nothing.

Isha watched helplessly as her friend stood still, letting herself be cut to pieces. Not being able to stand it any longer, Isha drew her sword and ran at Yuizoran, hoping to protect her back.

A man jumped in her way. Isha stumbled backwards in surprise. Shaking her head she said in shock, "No, it can't be. You're supposed to be dead."

"I will not allow you to interfere with Lady Hisoka." the blond haired man that Isha had known at one time held his sword at the ready.

"I'll have to kill you Daisuke." Isha laid her palm on her blade, "I can't let you get away with this. Now Shriek Maiha!" Isha's sword turned to water and a sea dragon appeared, roaring, excited to finally be able to enjoy the battle.

00000000000

Yuizoran stood in the dark world, wondering how she was going to get out of this.

"Don't even strain yourself, princess. No one has ever escaped once trapped." Hisoka said from beside her.

Yuizoran turned, but Hisoka wasn't there. As Yuizoran turned forwards again she asked calmly, "Why did you help Aizen?"  
Hisoka answered, "I fell in love with him like I said earlier."

Yuizoran didn't even bother trying to find her. "We are both women. You already know all about me so why don't you answer my question truthfully. Why did you help Aizen escape?"

It was silent for awhile. Yuizoran was about to give up on Hisoka answering and use her shikai to get out of this world when Hisoka spoke, "I didn't want Kazayuki growing up without knowing her father."

Yuizoran sheathed her sword and crossed her arms, "So it was a girl. What is she like?" she asked, trying to get more information before she left.

Hisoka didn't disappoint, "She is wonderful. So full of life. No one knows she is Aizen's child because she took after me."

"You know that could change when she gets older." Yuizoran said but was cut off when she was stabbed in the stomach.

"Aizen will be there to take care of us then and we will be happy." Hisoka said, starting to sound tearful.

Holding her wound, hoping she would get across to her anf find her before it was too late, Yuizoran shouted, "Aizen doesn't love you! He just used you as a way to get out!"

"No! That's not true! Aizen told me that he loved me and that he would always be there for me and our child!" Hisoka leaped at Yuizoran.

Yuizoran blocked the attack, "Where is he now?! Huh Hisoka?! Where is this great Aizen that would always be there for you?!" she stabbed blindly, not knowing where Hisoka was. She was surprised when her sword hit something.

"What about you?! Where is your man when you need him?!" Hisoka sounded close to breaking down down.

"You wounded him. But when he wakes up, he'll be by my side." Yuizoran said calmly.

"Aizen is also waiting." Hisoka sobbed, trying to lie herself.

"He used you to get out of prison so he could try to take over the Soul Society." Yuizoran whipped her eyes around, "he isn't going to help you because he never even cared for you. He only used you."

"Lyer!" Hisoka leaped out of nothing.

Yuizoran seeing the movement, swung her sword and cried, "Bite the moon in two, Enkaiookami!"

00000000000

Isha panted as she hid behind a tree, holding her side.

"Are you all right, master?" asked Maiha

Isha peeked around the tree, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Maiha swam through the air and touched Isha's forehead with her nose, "I can only stop the bleeding this time. I can't heal the wound." she then started to cry tears of blood, instantly stopping the bleeding.

"He's faster than I remember him to be." Isha looked up at the now four headed sea dragon.

"If you can get an opening and fully release me, we might win." Maiha suggested to Isha. Isha suddenly got an idea. She explained it to Maiha. Maiha nodded, "I know that will work."

Isha leaped out from behind the tree, surprising Daisuke. Swinging her sword, Isha sent Maiha behind Daisuke. Daisuke leaped into the air. Isha wasn't far behind him. Using her speed to an advantage, Isha kept her distance.

Isha leaped above Daisuke and putting everything she had into it, she swung hard, sending Daisuke falling to the ground. Isha landed on her feet, Maiha was behind her.

Daisuke grabbed her sword and holding it above his heart he looked up at her pleadingly as he said, "Please Isha, free me from this pain."

Isha looked down at Daisuke as tears came to her eyes, "I can't." she choked out painfully.

"Please while I still have control of my body." Daisuke looked up at her pleadingly.

Maiha turned to look at Isha, "Do it for his sake, Master."

"I can't Maiha. I just can't do it." Isha turned her head away.

Renji sat up as he woke up and wondered why Isha didn't kill him. The wound on her arm was slowly dripping blood.

Daisuke held the sword tighter, "Please, for my sake Isha. Let me die knowing it was by your hand."

Isha looked at him. Daisuke nodded, letting her know he only had a little time left before the thing that was controlling him would take over his body again.

Isha raised her sword and plunged it through his heart. Kneeling beside him, she picked him up and held him close. As Daisuke breathed his last, he whispered, "Thank you, Isha."

Isha lowered her head and laid it against his as the tears flowed down her cheeks.

00000000000

Yuizoran gasped as she fell to her knees. Hisoka laid in front of her, panting, dying. The barrier around Yuizoran's family disintegrated. Renji ran over to Isha as he held his side.

Harumi stayed sitting ayame, holding the new baby as Yuzuki and Chisaki ran up the hill. Shuhei had regained consciousness when Isha killed Daisuke. As soon as the barrier fell he ran towards Yuizoran.

Hisoka reached her hand towards Yuizoran, "Please promise me that you'll take care of my daughter."

Yuizoran took the dying woman's hand and smiled as tears came to her eyes, "Yes, I promise. We'll take care of her as one of our own."

Hisoka closed her eyes as she smiled, "Thank you princess."

Hisoka breathed her last as Renji reached Isha. Yuizoran laid Hisoka's hand on her stomach. Sighing Yuizoran was going to stand up, forgetting about the wound in her stomach. Pain shot up from the wound as darkness overcame her senses. Shuhei reached her as she fell onto Hisoka.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of Tite Kubo's or . This is a Kenichi/Bleach crossover chapter.

**Chapter 17**

Aang stood in the doorway of Yuizoran's hospital room. She had already been in a coma for three days when he got there. He had heard about the whole thing from Haumi and Ayame.

Renji came walking in from his room. He had also been severely wounded, but he would be going home soon. Isha was coming to get him.

They stood back as Shuhei talked to Yuizoran and his new son that he was holding. Yuzuki looked up at that moment. Seeing them standing at the door, she stood up and walked over.

"Aang, I need to tell you something." Yuzuki said as she looked up at him.

Aang had found out when he had come back that because of her high intellect, she had been promised a officer's seat when she graduated. Everyone hadn't expected her to graduate at the age of ten.

"_But then she is Yuizoran's daughter."_ Aang thought as he followed Yuzuki. He smiled thinking about the squad Yamamto had put her in. Everyone had decided to allow Yuzuki to go to squad five until a seat opened.

Yuzuki stopped and turned to face Aang, "I know where to find Koto."

00000000000

Renji walked up to Shuhei. When Shuhei turned to look at him, he asked, "So have you named him yet?"

Shuhei smiled and turned to look at his son, "Yuizoran and I had talked about it. If it was a boy we would name him Isamu."

Renji reached his finger towards the boy and smiled when the baby's little fingers wrapped around his large one.

"Isamu, bravery." Renji said as he gently pulled his finger out of Isamu's fingers. "Hoping it will make him brave?"

Shuhei stood up, "No. We just liked the name."

"Renji, there you are." Isha said as she walked into the room. Seeing Shuhei holding the baby, she lit up and asked, "Can I hold him?"

Shuhei was about to say no, but then decided if Isha didn't mind sitting for awhile, he could get some paperwork done. At least until it came time to feed Isamu, then he would have to get the bottle from Isane.

"I guess." Shuhei handed Isamu to Isha.

Isha immediately sat down and started talking to Isamu.

Renji leaned close to Shuhei, "He's already a girl magnet."

Shuhei chuckled as he walked over to the desk that Unohan was nice enough to let him set up.

00000000000

Aang walked into the room after reporting to his captain, letting him know they had found Koto. Head-captain Yamamoto gave him permission to go and retrieve her.

"I came to tell you that I won't be around for awhile." Aang said walking over to the desk.

Shuhei looked up, "Why?"

"We've found Koto so I'm going to go and get her." Aang said.

"Have you found Kedera?" Shuhei asked hopeful that somehow they had found their old friend. Everyone missed the playful, sarcastic Kedera.

A pained expression appeared on Aang's face, "Sorry. We haven't located him yet."

Shuhei's face fell, "Go and hurry back safely, all right?"

Aang smiled sadly, "I will."

Aang left along with Isha and Renji. Shuhei leaned back in his chair as he started to rub Isamu's back gently. He had just finished feeding him and was trying to get him to fall asleep when Toshiro and Momo came in.

Seeing Shuhei holding Isamu, Momo hurried over and asked quietly, "Can I hold him before he falls asleep?"

Shuhei handed Isamu over gently as he shook his head, "I wonder if it will be like this when he gets older." he thought aloud.

Toshiro looked at him, "What do you mean?"

Shuhei rubbed his face, "Renji was jut in here and he said that Isamu was a girl magnet." Shuhei stood up and stretching said, "I think while you're here I'll go get something to eat."

Toshiro nodded, "Yes, go while you still have a break."

00000000000

"Koto, we need to go." Aang said after he found her standing near a dying man. Seeing the man didn't have to much longer to live, Aang drew his sword.

"Please dear Shinigami, can't you give me a little more time?" the man asked from where he was laying.

Aang sheathed his sword as compassion filled his heart, "I'll give you a few more minutes."

"Thank you." the man sighed as he struggled to stand up.

Aang looked at Koto, "We need to go before the portal closes."

Koto took his hand as they took off at a run to make it in time.

00000000000

Shuhei walked back into Yuizoran's room as Toshiro was leaving. Seeing Shuhei, Toshiro asked, "Have you noticed?"

Shuhei gave him a quizzical look, "Noticed what?"

Toshiro waved him to follow. Walking to Yuizoran's bedside, Toshiro pointed to her hair, "Did you notice that her hair is changing color?"

Shuhei looked closely, Sure enough. The hair on Yuizoran's temple was red. Touching it he wondered, "Why would it do this?"

Toshiro shrugged his shoulders, "The only thing I can think of is the stress. She had white hair originally. So with the stress and everything, I think that's why its turning red."

"Dad! Dad! Guess who's back?!" Harumi and Ayame squealed as they ran into the room.

Shuhei rolled his eyes, thankful Momo had taken Isamu out before they had come back. Shuhsing his girls, he asked, "Who's back?" hoping it might be Kedera.

"Ichigo! Carrot-top!" the girls said simultaneously.

Ichigo walked into the room at that moment, "Sorry about that. I heard about Yuizoran from those two."

Shuhei nodded, "Yeah. Having the baby, then fighting to protect her family really put a strain on her."

Ichigo walked over, "So why did y'all not stay home if the baby was that close?"

Shuhei ran his hand through his hair, wondering again why they hadn't stayed home. Toshiro laid his hand on Shuhei's shoulder in reassurence. Looking at Ichigo, Toshiro answered his question. "Before any of this had happened, Yuizoran and Shuhei had promised to take Yuzuki to the meadow in the Rukongai for her tenth birthday. And you already know Yuizoran keeps her promises no matter what."

Ichigo nodded, "But why did she fight and not get her family out of danger?"

"She's a soul reaper and a mother." Toshiro looked at Yuizoran, "She would protect her family."

Suddenly the door opened. Turning to look, they saw Aang and Koto. Harumi and Ayame broke into wide grins and rushed into their friend's arms.

Looking up Koto said, "I heard about Yuizoran from Aang. How is she doing?"

Shuhei looked over at Yuizoran sadly, "She went into a coma, and she hasn't woken up yet."

Koto walked over and giving Shuhei a hug whispered, "I'm sorry. Pulling away she looked at him, "now that I'm here why don't I sit with her while you go and get some rest."

Shuhei looked at her, "Are you sure you want to do that?"

Koto nodded, "Yes, I don't have anything to do and since Kedera is still missing, I can't hang out with him."

Shuhei stood up, "All right," he looked towards Aang, "Would you mind watching Harumi and Ayame?"

Aang shook his head as he smiled, "No, I'll just get Isha to help me."

Shuhei walked to the door, followed closely by Toshiro. Watching Aang take the twins hands Shuhei told him, "Just remember they can cause alot of trouble."

Aang shooed him away from the door. As he walked out, he smiled, "Why do you think I'm going to get Isha to help? That is if I can get her away from Renji."

Shuhei nodded as they walked down the hall, "Good luck with that."

00000000000

"Gues what Isha." Harumi said as she hand Isha some flowers after Aang had found her and taken them to the twin's meadow.

Isha bent down. As she took the flowers, she smiled, "What Harumi?"

Harumi looked at Isha, "I know you love Renji."

Isha stood up in surprise, "Where did you get that idea?"

Harumi smiled as Ayame came running up with Aang behind her. "We know that you love Renji because you act like Mama does around Daddy."

Isha blushed, "I will not answer your next question."

Suddenly they felt an immense spiritual pressure. "Well, well, well, what do we have here?" turning towards the voice chills ran down their spines when they saw who it was.

00000000000

Kedera wiped the blood from his sword. Sheathing it he laid down on the grass and stared up at the sky.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of Tite Kubo's, CLAMP's or Takahiro Yamato's work. This is a Kaze no Stigma/Bleach/xxxHolic crossover

**Chapter 18**

"_Seventy years."_ Kedera thought as he looked at the sky. _"I have been here for seventy years and haven't found a way back."_ Hearing voices coming from his left he turned his head.

"I swear I'll kill the person who is messing with me!" a shrill angry voice said.

"Calm down Ayano. I'm sure there is a reason the yoma are vanishing."

This time Kedera heard a man's voice. Sighing he knew who it was. Ayano Kannagi, head of the Kannagi family and also the daughter of his dear friend Jugo Kannagi. They finally came into his line of vision. H was right, it was Ayano Kannagi and her fiancé, Kazuma Yagami.

Seeing Kedera, the hot headed young woman asked, "You there! Do you know anything about the disappearance of the yoma?"

Kedera sat up, "Yes, I do know something about it. I've known about it since your grandfather's time."

"Wait, you're been here since then?" Ayano asked in surprise.

Before Kedera could answer, Kazuma stepped forward and laid his hand on Ayano's shoulder, "You must be Kedera Shein."

Kedera nodded while Ayano turned to look at Kazuma with surprise.

"How do you know him?" Ayano asked, placing her hands on her hips and glaring at Kazuma.

"Kedera saved your grandfather when he was a young man. He is also the same man who saved your father from having more injuries in that car accident." Kazuma crossed his arms and smiling at Kedera asked, "I'm right aren't I?"

Kedera nodded, but before he could answer he heard his name being called. Turning he saw what looked like a soul.

Ayano, being the hot head that she was, called Enraiha forth. Kedera drew his sword and blocked Ayano's attack on the defenseless soul.

"Stop!" Kedera growled at Ayano. "She is a friend."

Ayano withdrew her sword, "Who is she and how can you be friends with a ghost?"

Kedera looked at the spirit form and smiling said, "She's not a ghost. She is my good friend, Yuizoran Hisagi, former captain to squad nine."

0000000000

"Daddy! Daddy!" Ayame yelled as she ran down the road passing several barracks as she headed to squad nine.

Hearing his daughter's screams, Shuhei rushed to the door, followed by Kensei. "What is it Ayame?" Shuhei asked as Ayame grabbed his legs.

By now Ayame was crying and tears were running down her cheeks. Shuhei picked her up and wiped the tears away, noticing a few scratches on her face and arms.

"Aizen attacked us." Ayame said as she buried her face into his shoulder.

Shuhei's face paled, "Where's Harumi?!"

Ayame looked up at him, "Aizen has her. Aang and Isha tried to protect us from him, but he defeated them. The only reason why I escaped was because Harumi shot a blast of light towards him. Blinding him enough that he didn't see me." Ayame sobbed as she laid her head back against Shuhei's shoulder.

Shuhei laid his hand on Ayame's head, comforting her as he turned to look at Kensei, "We need to alert the others."

Kensei nodded, "Head-captain Yamamoto will want to hear it from Ayame though. Since she was there."

0000000000

Ayame wiped her eyes as the captains discussed what to do about rescuing the others. Ayame hugged Shuhei as he rubbed her back to comfort her.

Finally coming to a decision, Head-captain Yamamoto said, "I want captains of squad's two, three, five, eight, nine, ten, and thirteen to go and kill Aizen. He is too much of a threat to leave alive."

"Hey, what about me?" Captain Zaraki asked looking at Yamamoto.

Yamamoto sighed, "Fine, you can trade with Captain Otoribashi. All captains that aren't going to be fighting will stand ready to protect the Seireitei."

0000000000

"So you're saying you and Kedera are Soul Reapers and you help lost souls rest in peace?" Ayano asked Yuizoran still suspicious of her and Kedera.

Yuizoran crossed her arms, "I don't have time t o explain. Kedera needs to get back to our world now."

Kazuma grabbed Ayano's shoulder, keeping her from blasting Yuizoran with a fireball. "Go before my fiancé here blows something up."

Ayano turned to snap something at him, but Yuizoran and Kedera left before they could hear it.

Yuizoran led Kedera to a spot and said, "I will go now, but Yuko the dimensional witch will open a portal for you."

Kedera nodded as he smiled, "I will wait then. See you later."

Yuizoran smiled back as she started to vanish, "Don't be late. I'm counting on you."

Yuizoran opened her eyes in the hospital. Sitting up she climbed out of the bed and as she changed into her combat outfit she looked out the window and said, "I'm counting on you Kedera."

0000000000

Shuhei and the other captains stood, swords drawn, facing Aizen.

"_I'm glad Ayame is with Hanataro."_ Shuhei thought.

Aizen smiled as he held Harumi in his arms, "You won't be able to get out of that sheild no matter how much you try." Aizen said nonchalantly as he tilted his head.

Shinji touched the shield with his blade again. "It's defiantly getting smaller guys." He stepped back and looked at the other captains tiredly, "It also feels as if my energy is draining."

Aizen nodded as he placed Harumi down next to him, "Yes that shield will shrink and absorb your spiritual energy. Slowly killing you."

Yamamoto sighed, trying to remember if there was anyway to counter. Aizen chuckled when he saw Yamamoto's face, "I'm sorry. The only way to dispel the shield."

"Is by killing the person who cast it." a voice interrupted. Shuhei and the others turned.

"Yuizoran." Shuhei whispered in disbelief. Yuizoran stood not far from the shield. Her hair was tied back except for the now red bangs.

Standing with her hand on her sword, ready to draw it. Yuizoran continued with her explanation, "It is a forbidden technique. Banned several years ago."

Aizen smiled coyly, "Yes it was banned. But Hisoka found out about it and told me."

"You've had several years to perfect it." Yuizoran withdrew her sword from its sheath and pointed it at him, "I am here to kill you, Aizen."

Aizen smiled as he drew his sword, "I accept your challenge. You're the one I wanted to fight anyways."

Yuizoran closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Shuhei and the others watched. Opening her eyes, she said, "I cannot allow you to win. You tricked Hisoka into helping you."

"She was just as gullible as Momo." Aizen said, smiling smugly.

"You have hurt innocent people for far too long." Yuizoran pointed her sword to the sky and shouted, "Bite the moon in two Enkaiookami!"

"A little to soon to release your shikai isn't it?" Aizen asked as Yuizoran flung her ice whip at him. He blocked the attack with his sword.

What seemed like several hours later, as the two of them fought, the people in the cube noticed it had stopped shrinking and they didn't feel as drained.

"Yuizoran must be protecting us as she is fighting." Yamamoto said as he observed the shield.

Shuhei turned back towards the fight as Aizen hit Yuizoran. He noticed she wasn't fighting as well as she could be.

"Don't Yuizoran! Use your energy for yourself!" Shuhei yelled as he leaned against the wall.

Yuizoran ignored him as she blocked Aizen's downward blow. By now she was panting. Harumi had taken Aang and Isha to where the others were. She was now watching fearfully as her mother fought. Harumi had never felt such anger seep from her mother.

Yuizoran yelled as she brought her arm down to strike at Aizen. Her golden eyes flashed. Aizen noticed as he blocked the attack that her canines had grown longer, looking like fangs. Aizen smiled as he dodged her next attack. Enkaiookami was a ice wolf, he knew. He also knew that if the wielder's spiritual energy started to diminish the sword gave its energy to its wielder.

0000000000

"Hanataro! I have to go!" Ayame cried as she tried to leave Hanataro's quarters.

Hanataro held his arms up, his feet braced, blocking Ayame's escape. "I can't let you. Hisagi told me to keep you safe."

"But if you go with me you'll still be keeping me safe." Ayame pleaded to him.

Finally Hanataro gave in, "All right but you have to stay with me." Hanataro took Ayame's hand and they snuck out of squad four's barracks.

0000000000

"But I have to hurry, Yuko!" Kedera angrily told Yuko.

Yuko only looked at him with her fingers laying on her cheek, "I can't let you pass unless you pay."

Kedera crossed his arms, "Fine, what do you want?"

0000000000

Yuizoran held onto a wall as she panted. Blood was dripping from her wounds. Aizen was in no better shape, she noticed. Aizen stood and watched as Yuizoran panted, "You know, if you weren't trying to protect everyone else you would be as powerful as Hisoka said."

"_I can't wait any longer Kedera."_ Yuizoran thought as she picked her sword up.

Aizen smiled when he noticed her withdrawing her whip. Yuizoran's hand started shaking from fatigue. Using her other hand to steady it she flash stepped over to Aizen and drove her sword through his stomach.

Aizen looked down and smiled, "You know that won't kill me. You are now at a disadvantage."

Yuizoran smiled, "I don't think so. Howl and freeze Tsume Kiba Enkaiookami."

Aizen's smile slipped from his face as he looked down. He felt the cold course through his veins. Ice forming around the sword in his abdomen.

"What is this?" Aizen asked grabbing Yuizoran's sword, trying desperately to pull it out. He found he couldn't. It was frozen into his body and in her hand.

Yuizoran smiled, "This is my bankai. No one knew what it was because I kept it a secret. It was so deadly I didn't tell anyone."

Aizen raised his sword to finish her off. His arm stopped in mid-flight. Glancing over, he realized his arm had frozen. Fear came into his eyes as he looked down at Yuizoran.

"No! It can't end like this!I'm supposed to prevail!" Aizen screamed before completely freezing then shattering into a million pieces.

Yuizoran sighed in relief as the shield disappeared and Ayame and Hanataro ran up. Shuhei started to walk towards her as she stayed bent over. The others followed, wanting to thank her. Yuizoran glanced over at Shuhei as tears came to her eyes. Seeing them, Shuhei wondered why. He didn't wonder for long before Yuizoran started to fall from where she was standing in the sky.

Shuhei flash stepped and caught her before she hit the ground. Harumi had run up to Hanataro and he held her and Ayame as he looked at Yuizoran in shock.

Shuhei kneeled on the ground holding Yuizoran close to him. Brushing the red hair from her face he said, "You didn't have to do that."

Yuizoran smiled and as she breathed shakily she said, "I couldn't let you die. And Kedera wasn't here."

Shuhei reached over to take her sword from her hand, but found her hand frozen to it. Shuhei turned to look at her when she laid her other hand on his arm.

As he took her hand, Yuizoran said, "Promise me something, will you?"

Shuhei looked at her as tears formed on the edges of his eyelids, "I'll promise you anything and you know that. But you'll be here to make sure I keep it."

Yuizoran closed her eyes, "No. I don't have much longer. I used too much spiritual energy. I can't counter the effects of my sword." she sighed as she opened her eyes and looked at Shuhei, "I want you to promise me that you'll find Hisoka's daughter, Kazayuki."

"I promise," Shuhei said in a choked voice. He laid his hand on her cheek.

Yuizoran smiled, "I love you, Shuhei. Take care of our daughters and son."

Shuhei bent down and kissed her. As he pulled back, Yuizoran smiled and sighed as she breathed her last.

Kedera came running up, followed by the other soul reapers, along with Yuzuki and Chisoka. Seeing Shuhei holding Yuizoran, he whispered, "I'm too late."

Yuzuki and Chisoka walked up to him and as they held onto him, they started to cry. Kedera wrapped his arms around the two girls as tears ran down his cheeks. Harumi and Ayame held onto Hanataro as they stared in shock.

Shuhei started to sob as Yuizoran's body shattered into ice dust and her sword broke in half. Toshiro and the others walked closer. Toshiro laid his hand on Shuhei's shoulder as Shuei asked, "Why? Why did she have to die?"

"This is the way Yuizoran would have wanted it. She gave her life saving several." Toshiro bent down and picked up the broken zanpakto. "Be glad that you had this time with her." Toshiro handed the blade to Shuhei as he stood up and looked at him.

Rangiku swept the dust into a pile and tied it into her sash. "I have to agree with Toshiro. Giving up her life to save several was how she would have wanted it."

Shuhei took the offered sash and sword. Rangiku laid her hand on Shuhei's shoulder. She spoke when he looked up at her, "And besides you have four daughtes and a son to take care of. They are her children as well."

Kedera and Hanataro walked up. Seeing his four daughters, Shuhei opened his arms and they ran into them as they all sobbed. Everyone left them kneeling together as it started to rain.

0000000000

A week later everyone that had known and loved Yuizoran stood in front of the memorial stone that Yamamoto had graciously set up. Beneath it they had buried the ice dust. There was not a dry eye, except for Isamu and Kazayuki, they were too young to understand what was going on. Shuhei had kept his promise, after Yuizoran's death he went and searched for Kazayuki.

Finding her he took her as their daughter, just as Hisoka wanted Yuizoran to do. Shuhei wanted to keep his last promise to Yuizoran.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of Tite Kubo's. If you see a name you do not recognize it is an OC.

**Chapter 19**

"Thirteen years later found the Soul Society running as if Yuizoran Hisagi had never even existed. A few things have changed since her passing. Head-captain Yamamoto decided he was getting too old to lead. He resigned a year afterwards. Shuhei Hisagi resigned from his lieutenant's position and became the chief editor for the Seireitei Bulletin.

Yuzuki Hisagi was promoted to his old position and she accepted it. Shunsui Kyoraku was promoted to Head-captain, leaving squad eight open for candidates. Renji Abarai and Isha Ohana got married and are expecting their fifth child anytime.

Kedera Shein and Koto Danaan got married also and are expecting their third child. They named their first child, a daughter, Yuizoran in honor of their dear friend."

Kedera continued writing the article for Shuhei to publish in next week's Seireitei Bulletin. As he was finishing, someone walked through the door. Looking up he saw his oldest daughter.

"Yui, is it almost time already?" Kedera asked as his six year old daughter ran into his arms.

Snuggling close in his lap, Yui looked up at him, "Mom said to hurry up."

Kedera hugged his daughter close as he stood up, "Don't worry. We'll be on time." Kedera then had a thought flash through his mind, _"This time at least."_

0000000000

Shuhei knocked on Harumi's and Ayame's door, "Hurry up girls, we are going to be leaving soon."

"All right, but I have to warn you Dad, we're just not feeling up to it really." Harumi said as she opened the door.

At nineteen, Harumi and Ayame had the gracefulness of their mother. Shuhei thought he would have to keep the boys away but since they had joined squad eleven and became the fourth seat the only one who hung out with them was Hanataro.

"I'll give you ten minutes to get ready. But what are your symptoms and I'll prepare you something for it." Shuhei said as he ran his hand through his hair. Raising five daughters and a son by himself had its ups and downs. This was one of the downs for the girls. Once a month they would have cramps.

Harumi looked at Ayame who shrugged. Turning back to Shuhei she said hesitantly, "Uh, upset stomach."

Shuhei raised his eyebrow. When Harumi smiled at him, he nodded as he walked to the stairs, "I'll brew you some herbal tea to help."

"Thanks Dad, you're the best." Ayame called out as Harumi shut the door. Shuhei waved his hand indicating he had heard her.

Harumi leaned against the door as she let the breath she had been holding out.

"That was close." Harumi said as she slid her hand up and pulled it through her hair.

Ayame laid her hand on her chin, "You know he'll find out soon don't you?"

Harumi stood up, "I know. Let's get ready and go downstairs before something is said."

Isamu looked up as they came walking down. He asked as they sat down and picked at their food, "Can I come with you the next time you leave at midnight? I mean since it seems like your training all the time now."

Shuhei looked up at his two daughters, this was the first time he had heard about this, "What's this about you leaving at midnight?"

Harumi glared at Isamu as she answered, "Nothing Dad."

Shuhei looked at Harumi and Ayame as they finished eating. Kazayuki ate in silence.

0000000000

"I'm going to go to that memorial service and nobody is going to stop me!" Isha said as Isane and another squad four member held her down.

Momo held Isha's new daughter, "But you'll be all worn out."

Isha glared at the three people who were trying to persuade her to rest, "Fine," she growled, "I'll just get Renji to carry me."

"I'll do what?!" Renji asked as he walked into the room hearing the last little bit.

0000000000

After paying their respects the Hisagi family started walking home when Harumi suddenly collapsed.

Shuhei hurriedly bent over her and searched for a pulse as he frantically said, "Harumi?! Harumi?!" finding a pulse he sighed in relief.

Isamu smiled as he crossed his arms, "It's probably all those midnight trainings."

Unohana bent over Harumi as Shuhei looked at Ayame, "You two are in squad eleven, why do you need to train at night?"

Instead of Ayame answering, Unohana touched Shuhei's arm to turn his attention to her. Shuhei looked at her.

"There is nothing wrong with Harumi except she is expecting." Unohana said with a smile.

"What?!" Shuhei asked as he paled in shock. He looked up at Ayame.

Ayame nodded, "It's true. But Harumi isn't the only one expecting."

Shuhei groaned as he covered his face, "What did I do wrong?" he asked himself finally absorbing what Ayame said. Sighing he looked at Unohana, "Is there anything I need to do for her right now?"

Unohana shook her head, "No, just make sure she gets plenty of rest."

Shuhei picked Harumi up and before he started walking, he turned to Ayame and asked, "Who are the fathers?"

Ayame fidgeted her thumbs together, "Well you see, uh," Shuhei raised his eyebrow at her. Ayame sighed in defeat, "It's Hanataro."

"Hanataro is the father too both?!" Shuhei asked in disbelief. Looking at Ayame sternly he said, "You better not be lying to me."

Ayame looked at him, "I'm not. You can ask Harumi when she wakes up."

0000000000

Hanataro looked up from his accounting books when the store bell rang. "Oh hi Shein, what can I do for you?" Hanataro asked as he smiled at Kedera.

Looking around Kedera said nonchalantly, "I'm looking for a father."

Falling out of his chair in shock, Hanataro used the edge of the table to pull himself back up. Looking over the edge, he said, "I don't think we have anything like that."

Walking up to Hanataro, Kedera smiled, "I'm sure you do."

Hanataro stood up and straightening his clothes said, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure you do." Kedera put his arm around Hanataro's shoulder, "You have two fine wives waiting for you at the Hisagi residence." Kedera had convinced Shuhei to let him go and get Hanataro because Shuhei was not in any condition to tell him.

As they walked through the door, Kedera flipped the sign to CLOSED. Hanataro stopped walking, "Wait, what?"

Kedera looked at Hanataro, "You didn't know?"

"Know about what?" Hanataro asked still confused.

Kedera sighed, "I guess they used a drug on you." he started walking again, "but anyways, come with me."

Kedera proceeded to walk Hanataro to Shuhei's house.

0000000000

Later that day, Kedera and Aang walked towards Shuhei as he stood gazing at the stone that marked Yuizoran's grave. Kedera noticed as he approached a white flower blooming on the grave.

"So did you plant that flower?" Kedera asked when they got to Shuhei.

Shuhei turned to Kedera to look at him. Turning back to the grave, he smiled, "No, it started blooming today. I thought it was a weed earlier." but then remembering what had gone on, the smile dropped from his face. Looking up at the setting sun, Shuhei asked, "Where did I go wrong?"

Aang placed his arm across Shuhei's shoulders, "You didn't do anything wrong."

Kedera smiled as he laid his arm on Shuhei's shoulders also. "They would have done it anyways if Yuizoran had been alive. She would have noticed sooner though."

Shuhei looked up at his friends, "I guess you're right." Turning back to the sun, he smiled, "This feels like the old days. You two giving me advice."

Kedera leaned close, "Except for Yuizoran always got us out of trouble with her cuteness."

Aang added then, "But in actuality she's not gone."

Shuhei grinned as he placed his hands on his friend's shoulders. "You're right. Yuizoran will always be with us in our memories and our hearts.

They stood watching the sun set as all three of them remembered the good times they'd had with Yuizoran. They just didn't know that there was one more among them.


End file.
